A series of unusual happenings
by zennaclearwater
Summary: Eight years have passed since Sesshomaru left his Rin in the village with Kaede, however he never stopped visiting her for long. Now, Kaede is dying, and Sesshomaru seems more and more distant, escaping into his mind into a place where a nineteen year old Rin wants desperately to explore, along with every other aspect of her Lord Sesshomaru.
1. ADVISORY WARNING

**WARNING**

This story contains graphic and mature content of explicit nature depicted between fictional characters.

Please be mature and know this before you continue reading, thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

"Master Jaken, hurry up or I'll leave you behind!" Rin called into the trees as she walked through the woods expertly. Her footsteps were quiet and brisk through the brush and hardly made a sound in the night. She had learned to do this over time from walking in and out of the woods near her village at night while Lady Kaede was asleep and couldn't protest.

"Rin wait!" Jaken's high pitch voice pierced the night sending some of the sleeping birds into the dark sky. Rin sighed and stopped to wait for him. Jaken stumbled out of the bushes, further away than she had expected. Jaken's two headed staff fell from behind him and hit him in the head.

_'Oh Master Jaken, you're so annoying.'_ Rin would have said it too, if she hadn't sensed that Sesshomaru was near. She knew he would most likely be able to hear her and be upset. Jaken was so loyal to him and was a real demon, therefor she believed Sesshomaru cared for him more than herself.

Rin began to tap her foot as Jaken scrambled through the bushes and ahead of her, where they where going at this time in the night was unknown to her, and had she not been so used to her irregular sleeping patterns, walking through this forest would have been quite trivial.

Jaken looked over his shoulder at the young woman who was now following him, her long midnight hair even seemed to shine in the darkness, and she did not trip. Even with her mortal eyes she seemed to be able to see clearly as he did. Rin's large brown eyes darted down to him in a questioning way. "Master Jaken, why are you looking at me like that? Wait Jaken-!"

_Thud._ Rin winced with her whole body at that one, Jaken had walked right into Sesshomaru's leg. Sesshomaru looked down at him with annoyed face, one of his eyebrows twitched. _'Oh no, he's going to kill Master Jaken.'_ Rin stepped around Jaken as he turned and scurried back into the brush.

"Greetings My Lord!" She said cheerfully and bowed quickly, hoping to avert his attention from Jaken. "It's been a while since we've traveled like this, will we be gone long?"

"No, we head back after tonight." Sesshomaru looked over Rin's dainty shoulder at Jaken, who was busy trying to scramble through the brush away from them. "I trust you have been well?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, but Kaede's been on her death bed for about a month now. Her time is drawing near and it is beginning to make me grow melancholy." Thinking about the kind old woman made her sigh. She looked off into the shadows of the trees where something ducked back into the darkness form her gaze. "Is someone following you?"

"It's nothing to worry about," Rin looked at Sesshomaru closely as he said this, he didn't seem tense at all, and as he spoke to her he had a kind of warmth in his eyes she was so used to.

"Well who is it, a new friend of yours?" She was anxious, _'has he replaced me so easily?'_

"You know full well by now that I do not make friends," The annoyed look returned to his face as he looked into the trees where she was now facing.

"Uh oh, run!" Shippo's voice followed by a _pop_ from him transforming into a balloon could be heard from a short distance away, Rin giggled at this and tugged on Sesshomaru's sleeve. A couple of Shippo's friends scurried after him calling for him to wait. Rin found it hard to believe that they had followed her so many miles without her noticing.

"Oh, I guess it turned out to be my friends!" Rin laughed and started to walk to the outskirts of a clearing. Rin gasped as the trees opened up, revealing a perfect circle shaped clearing filled with Snowy white Lilly flowers. Their petals where shining in the night like some sort of magic was inside them making them glow just like the moon. "Oh pretty!"

"Yes I thought you might think that," Sesshomaru watched as this woman, who had grown so much in such a seemingly short time, still act like a innocent child in front of him. Rin's alabaster skin was almost as pale and bright as the flowers in an otherworldly way, as she ran around in the field her long black hair whipped behind her and was just as beautiful. It was hard to believe that this was the same little girl he had rescued, and when she turned those big brown eyes of hers to him, Sesshomaru found himself in an onslaught of emotions that where all new to him.

Yes, he had to admit that he had always loved Rin, but in a caring way that made him want to be with her and give her things, it had never felt quite... this way before.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are these flowers?" Rin dropped backwards into the glowing flowers and looked over to Sesshomaru, who was looking back at her contently.

"This place is called Chiaki's garden, the story of this place is that a beautiful woman who lived in a nearby village loved to go out into the woods on the full moon. One night a ray of light shown on her from the moon itself. Glowing flowers began to grow all around her and a god appeared before her. He had watched her walk, bathed in moonlight for a long time and had grown to love her, but she had already fallen in love with a human man and dismissed the god's affection. The woman's name was Chiaki, and now every time the moon is full, these flowers grow in the clearing and glow in the night."

"What a sad story for such a beautiful place, this woman must have been something to turn the eye of a god." A subtle breeze blew through the trees and over Rin, making her unruly bangs flop into her face. She glowered in frustration at the locks of hair on her forehead.

"You see that shrine there?" Sesshomaru pointed to a small red shrine that Rin hadn't noticed in the shadow of a tall tree. An old silver urn sat in it. "When we leave, pay your respects to Cheaki."

"Yes My Lord." Rin watched Sesshomaru from her spot in the glowing flowers, he seemed to be deep in thought staring into the trees away from her. _'Now's my chance to stare at him while he's not looking!' _Rin liked to imagine herself groping Sesshomaru starting from head to foot, she looked at his hair and fantasized about just how soft it would be to run her fingers through it. Of course she had felt his hair before on her face when he used to carry her, but she wanted to just stick her hands in and use her fists to pull him close. His face was so pale, aside from crescent moon on his forehead and the red markings on his high cheekbones and eyelids.

Rin imagined what it would feel like to run her fingertips over all those markings, and what the feeling of his long black eyelashes would be like brushing her skin. Sesshomaru's mouth was closed in a hard line, making him seem unhappy, but Rin knew better by now that when he was lost in his mind, he simply made that face all the time. He seemed to have full lips for a man, they where probably soft too. Rin continued to run her imaginations hands along his body and clothes. She yearned badly to be able to do that, but Sesshomaru would have none of that. Rin knew she smelled like the human she was, and Sesshomaru would never be able to let her touch him and rub that smell onto him.

Rin looked away again. Sesshomaru had seen her there, staring at her for so long in silence. But the look in her eyes as she did this was pleasing to him, and he never let on to that he knew. Sometimes the twitch of a smile would start to break his facade, but then he would stop himself and keep looking away, watching her from the corner of his eye. He wondered what he would see if he delved into her mind and looked while she did this. The fiery look in Rin's dark brown eyes told him he might like it.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, where is Ah-Un?" The two headed lizard demon suddenly came into mind and her attention was averted. The beast often came to visit her in the village without Sesshomaru or Jaken because he missed her. This made her smile thinking about Ah-Un,and the way it felt to sleep on his saddle as he followed Sesshomaru and Jaken on their travels.

"I don't know, sometimes he just takes off." Sesshomaru gazed at her from across the clearing, a look in his eyes she didn't understand lingered there as he looked at her. Confusion maybe? Sesshomaru looked at her long enough it made her uncomfortable.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you said that if I choose I can go with you on your travels again. Well, I put a lot of time into thinking about it, and I still haven't changed my mind. I still want to be with you weather I die or not. I do understand that it's dangerous but I've always known that." Rin sat up and looked directly at him as she spoke. "I trust that with you around me I will always be safe."

"If you want me to promise I will protect you I won't." Sesshomaru walked over to where Rin was sitting in the flowers. "I can't promise you'll be safe, or that a demon wont come along and kill you before I have a chance to kill it. I won't tell you I'll always be with you and you need to understand this to be the way it will be with me."

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, the weak breeze was moving his hair again. She had made a decision long ago to always be by his side, and it had hurt her greatly when Kaede convinced Sesshomaru to leave her in the village for so long. He only asked her to travel with him for short two or three day trips at most now, like this one. And it was usually to a somewhat nearby place like this shrine. She wanted to travel the world with Sesshomaru, not a short distance. Rin began to stand up so that Sesshomaru would no longer be towering over her. Even though he was taller than her, when Rin stood she was now only a little more than a head short of his size. Sesshomaru had wondered a moment ago if this would be the perfect height to...

He pulled Rin to his body wrapping his arms around her, her soft embrace around him was warm and he gently put his chin on top of her head. He had been thinking if she was tall enough to do this, and he had been right. It was a pleasant feeling to have Rin next to him like this. His eyes half closed as she stroked his back with her palms, even through his cloths he could feel the heat of her touch. Rin's pulse was beginning to rise in reaction to their embrace, and Sesshomaru let go of her before he could cause her to become too aroused to him. _'I wonder if I would even stop myself if she were to try,'_ Sesshomaru thought silently.

Rin cleared her throat, no doubt trying to distract them both. "Lord Sesshomaru is it alright if I pick some of these flowers?" her tone was horse, she cleared her throat again feeling a lump there. Rin reached up and touched her neck, where to her surprise she could feel her fast pulse.

"Even if you were to, the moment the moonlight is off of them they will wither and die."

A familiar grunt from far away made them both look up at the sky. Rin could faintly see Ah-Un's two headed body riding towards them at a great speed and coming up fast. He landed in front of Rin with a loud thud and his speed sent a gust of wind blowing the skirt of her kimono and her long hair. She reached up and stroked his scaly head.

"I'll be back in a little while Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin jumped onto the high saddle and grabbed the reigns of Sesshomaru's two headed riding lizard. She expertly snapped them to send him flying into the night sky. Sesshomaru watched as they went back and forth above the trees and did not bother to fly up to watch them. Rin was a remarkable human, for some reason she had absolutely no fear. Was this because she had died before and no longer feared a mortal death? Sesshomaru mentally shook his head to make sure he didn't begin another journey into his analytical mind.

Rin's laughter was warming him, but Sesshomaru knew for the time being that he would still have to take Rin back to the village. It would only be a few months before Kaede would succumb to her old age, and once Rin was on her own again Sesshomaru had decided he would be there to take her as a companion again. Although things would most likely be different this time, he didn't know how many more times he could see her without taking her and finally claiming her as _his._

As the possessive thought crossed his mind he realized that it really wouldn't be long. It was the simple fact of her mortal age that stopped him now. Ever since she had turned seventeen he had started to feel the physical pull to her, but how long should he wait? He had waited two years now with no problem and could probably wait longer, but he didn't want to.

And then there was the question that was Rin. Sesshomaru, of course knew of her humanly body reactions to his touch by the smell she emitted when he embraced her, along with the rise in her pulse and body temperature. But lust alone was not something that Sesshomaru wanted for the woman. Leaving her in the village would let her have a strong chance of finding a human male and being able to feel the whole of being in love. Wanting to give a single being everything you could, simply because they were that person, and wanting nothing in return. An unconditional feeling he now knew well.

"Alright Ah-Un, take me down now." Sesshomaru heard her say a little to the north. The sound of Ah-Un landing was just outside the clearing. Sesshomaru started to walk in that direction to see what they were doing. He heard the sound of splashing water as he closed in on the spot where they had landed. Rin was sitting on a large rock next to a wide creak. She kicked her bare feet in the water and splashed Ah-Un with it, in return Ah-Un used one of his large heads to splash water back at her. Sesshomaru stood in the shadow of a tree watching them like this.

He had been so used to her being like this around him that it seemed only natural for her to be at his side again, Sesshomaru found himself thinking of not returning her to the care of the elderly priestess and taking her with him, but he wanted to know if she really had the undying resolve to go with him. Having to be with the humans and see what it was like to watch a loved one pass on into the nether world would do her well to teach her another lasting life lesson.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I wish to sleep in that clearing for the rest of the night." Rin said as she put her sandals back on and walked towards him. Her hips moved in a way that made Sesshomaru watch her as she walked. _'So graceful for a mortal, it is strange.'_

"Do as you wish, I will not stop you." Sesshomaru watched as she passed by him to go back to the clearing. It wouldn't be the first time she had slept on the ground, even though Sesshomaru always made sure to bring her blankets she seemed to prefer sleeping with nothing around her and somehow never felt cold. Rin and Sesshomaru walked back to the clearing, she hummed a melody the short distance and once the trees broke she fell into the flowers as if they really were snow.

It was when her quiet snores could be heard that Sesshomaru knew she was in a deep sleep. He had secretly watched her sleep in her home with Kaede before, for some reason she did not sleep as soundly in her room as she did in the open night air or on Ah-Un's saddle. Even though it was only several miles away from the village Rin lived in, it was still an escape to her.

The breeze began to pick up again making the leaves in the trees rustle around the clearing. Sesshomaru looked at Rin, who was still quietly snoring, not one goose bump raised on her pale uncovered arms. He walked over to Rin silently and dropped his fur pelt next to her. She moved and hugged the fur in her sleep muttering his name once and becoming still again.

The brightness of daylight was blinding to Rin, she would have liked nothing more than to climb up onto Ah-Un's saddle and fall asleep while they walked back to the village, but than she remembered that once they got there Sesshomaru would most likely leave again. She wanted to make the time she had with him last as long as possible.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin started the conversation this way hoping this would coax him from his thoughts. "If I were to ask you for something, anything, would you give me it?"

Sesshomaru thought about a number of things he could say to her, and than decided. "Don't ask me such silly questions Rin." He looked ahead as he could hear and smell humans bustling about the village a mile ahead of them. He had chosen to walk because he wanted to prolong their time together as much as he could, before leaving her in the village again.

Rin's face turned beat red, she had heard him answer her like that many times before. As she got older she had come to realize that this was what he said when he honestly wanted to say yes, but his own pride gets in the way and he answers her this way instead. She looked up at Sesshomaru and stopped a little ways from the edge of the forest.

"Rin, are you coming?" Sesshomaru stopped and turned to her, Rin was looking at him with a determined and bold look in her eyes. Sesshomaru walked back to where she had stopped and waited for her explanation, but she was silent. He was about to say something when she finally spoke.

"I want to touch your face." Rin said a little louder than they both expected.

"Mm," Sesshomaru leaned in closer to let her reach up and touch him.

Her fingers were soft, tracing the light crescent moon on his forehead and brushing some stray hair from his face. Her skin was so soft and warm, before he realized it he had leaned into her gentile caress. Rin still had that determined look on her face, as she moved her hands and fingertips along Sesshomaru's face to lightly brush his lower lip with her thumb.

"Okay," Sesshomaru watched as Rin backed up a little from him, viably letting all the muscles in her upper body relax as she let out a breath she had been holding. "I'm done, let's go."

Some of the villagers eyed Sesshomaru as they walked along the dirt road, glancing from him to Rin. A few even went so far as to stop what they were doing and glare at him behind his back. In Rin's mind, she was giving them all rude gestures and making faces at them, but on the outside she did her best not to make an offensive move. She didn't want to risk embarrassing Sesshomaru or else he might not come back soon. Rin mentally sighed.

As they approached the shrine where Rin and Lady Kaede lived they noticed Kagome standing at the top of the stairs speaking with InuYasha. Kagome noticed them and waved excitedly. She yelled something that made InuYasha's face turn dark in obvious irritation towards her, but Rin didn't care to know what it was. Kagome always seemed to be saying something silly.

Sesshomaru turned and began to leave, Rin didn't expect a goodby from him, especially since he'd seen InuYasha already. Rin stared after him as he took off into the air in the direction of the mountains. He seemed to always go that way when he left her here, _'I wonder what it is he's doing while he's away.' _Rin thought to herself, but than again, often times when they had been traveling before, she found that Sesshomaru simply liked to move at random, not caring where he was going.

Rin finally let her shoulders drop as she walked up the shrine steps, she wished InuYasha hadn't been here, than maybe Sesshomaru would have stayed longer. A little girls head poked out from behind Kagome. Her silvery hair the same slightly dark color as InuYasha. Keiko, their daughter looked up at Rin, she had such big black eyes and fat cheeks that made it hard for Rin to stay in a bad mood in front of her. Rin patted her soft head, feeling one of her dog-like ears on her palm. Keiko shyly latched onto the sash of Rin's kimono and began to follow her.

"Oh hey Rin, how are you?" Kagome asked as she passed her and InuYasha.

"Fine," but she really didn't feel that way. Rin looked down at Keiko and smiled. "I'm going to go to sleep so you really cant follow me inside today, alright Keiko?"

The little girl nodded and skipped back to her mother's side.

"Huh," InuYasha grunted and folded his arms. "I don't get why Sesshomaru plays with her like that. He doesn't even come by that often anymore."

Rin gasped, _'even a man with a rock for a brain noticed!'_ She darted into the house and closed the door loudly behind her. Kagome glared at InuYasha's clueless face.

"InuYasha..." Kagome's voice showed her anger, InuYasha gulped. "Sit!"


	3. Chapter 2

Rin could hear the two of them arguing like usual outside, but InuYasha had been right, lately Sesshomaru would go weeks without visiting, and it seemed like every time he did come, Sesshomaru would be in his mind thinking about something rather than spending time with her. Maybe next time she would try to talk to him more, or maybe even ask to let her touch him again.

A warm feeling low in her belly began to draw her attention. Rin had felt this way before, and she knew what it meant. Her body was telling her that she was ready to have a baby, but the man she wanted would never be with her like that, she was certain of it. Even if he did care about her, maybe even love her, there was no way he would ever make love to her. Rin turned over on her bed and pulled her knees to her chest trying to stifle the feeling, but it seemed like it was going to linger this time.

Rin woke hours later to find it was dark outside, she realized with a start that she had dosed off and slept the whole day. Rin had been dreaming about Sesshomaru again. It seemed like every time she went to sleep with that ache, she would have a long dream about him and _exactly_ what she wanted.

She sighed, staring up at the ceiling in the quietness of her room. Rin was attached to nothing in particular, she looked around at her room. It was exceptionally clean, not because she cleaned it regularly but because she never took things that were in her closet or the wardrobe out. Things she owned, save for her cloths, really had no use to her. Rin even had a box that she had placed several days of cloths in, that way if Sesshomaru where to ask her to go with him again she would be ready.

Sometimes she wondered if he was ever going to tell her she could be with him, and maybe the reason he had started to see her less often was because Sesshomaru wanted her to get used to being in the human village for good. That idea bothered Rin enough to make her drowsiness evaporate completely. _'what if he really wants to leave me here?' _The stillness in her room bothered her, she was always afraid when it was quiet. Rin knew it was an irrational fear, but a fear nonetheless.

She began to hum to herself to break the silence. Rin wished Kaede wouldn't object to her sleeping outside, the sound of the night bugs and wind always comforted her while she was sleeping, a place with no noise like her room was probably the worst place Rin could think of sleeping. Even on Ah-Un's saddle, the rocking motion of him walking, and the steady footfalls of his heavy feet were enough to send her into a deep sleep.

Rin imagined what it would be like to try and sleep on Ah and Un's saddle at the size she was now, it probably wouldn't be as easy as it had been when she was a child. Back then, her body had been so tiny compared to the beast that when she was riding him she could lay flat on her belly with her arms draped to either side of him, and still not be over the edge of his leather saddle. The smell of leather came into her mind as she deeply wished she could go back in time and sleep all day on Ah-Un's riding saddle, letting the warm sun beat down on her as she snoozed.

The fantasy she was having turned into a dream as she began to fall asleep again, in her dream she was once again a little girl, draped over Ah-Un in a lazy fashion. His leather saddle wasn't soft on her face, but the robust smell coming off of it was homey and made her feel calm. She could hear Jaken calling after Sesshomaru to wait, his high pitch voice was annoying as usual but she had learned over time how to ignore him when it wasn't important. Rin heard the all too familiar thud of Sesshomaru hitting Jaken on the head when he was getting bothersome and Sesshomaru's voice telling Jaken to be quiet and to stop asking questions. His voice rang in her ears...

Rin sat up feeling more rested than usual, probably from sleeping the day before away like a lazy girl. She turned and stood, rolling up her bed and placing it in the closet. Rin stretched, even though it was early morning, she was ready to begin her work around the shrine.

Early birds chirped cheerfully in the yard next to the shrine, the sacred tree created a shifting shadow as the sun rose into the sky. Rin hummed to herself gladly taking in the nice day. A steady wind had been on since she had come outside, but it wasn't enough to bother her. She swept the stone walkway leading to the other parts of the shrine, letting the wind take the dust and debris with it elsewhere. The sound of rustling leaves and birds was like music to Rin.

Footsteps from inside the large building next to her brought her attention from her work. Rin stopped humming and looked up to see Kaede on the wooden porch, outside for the first time in a while. Her warm wrinkly smile made Rin relieved for her.

"Lady Kaede!" A young woman holding a cane ran out of the building and up to Kaede. "Lady Kaede you shouldn't be outside, you know if you get chilled it will make you sick. Here."

This woman was around the same age as Rin, she had long brown hair, although not past her waist as Rin's was, whipped around into her face with the wind. One of her lightly tanned hands went up to brush it from her face as she handed Kaede the wooden walking cane.

"Thank ye child." Kaede took the cane from her and used it to continue walking towards Rin. Kaede stood next to her and closed her eye, letting the wind blow around her. Kaede looked as though she where listening to something far away being carried on the wind to her. Rin tilted her head, but the only sounds she could hear where the birds singing and leaves rustling.

"I've lived a great deal longer than most, and when I saw ye through my window I knew there was something amiss." Kaede opened her eye and looked at Rin, she had a knowing look. "Now, I may not know exactly how ye may be feeling, but I will try to console ye nonetheless. So tell me child, what be troubling ye?" Kaede took Rin's hand into both of hers.

Rin took her hand back and looked at the sacred tree, the thick rope around it and small fence they had built to keep animals from getting too close where new in the last year. Standing next to it makes a person feel like time is standing still for them. It makes it believable that if someone is sealed to the tree that they would remain frozen in time until they are unsealed from it.

"It's..." The image of Sesshomaru's face appeared in Rin's mind. "Nothing."

Kaede looked at Rin, who had her hand on her chest. Kaede had noticed her affectionate behavior around Sesshomaru, along with anyone who knew Rin. And Sesshomaru didn't seem like the type of man who wouldn't notice such a great change in someone so close to him. Kaede herself wondered why they weren't together if they cared for each other so. But she knew it wasn't really her place to try and pry. Kaede looked instead at the sacred tree.

"It's funny how things work," Kaede spoke finally, her voice was quiet. "Kagome once told me that her father proposed to her mother standing right next to this tree. This tree has the power to transcend time itself, and will most likely outlive all of us. We know that all things have a time to live, and a time to die, and being here lets one escape that truth. Even if it be only for a little while." Kaede started to walk along the pathway that Rin had just swept.

"We never know when we will die, or how long ye may live. I'm sure many of us dream of living forever, and people like Sesshomaru might even believe they will. But after it all our time will come and we will go back into the earth from where all things come from. Although humans and demons might look different from each other, we might not be so far apart after all."

"Oh," Rin nodded, although she didn't quite understand what Kaede was trying to tell her. She felt comforted by her wisdom. "How are you feeling Lady Kaede, I haven't seen you outside lately."

"Ah, I am better than I where yesterday. Today, I feel at peace."

"Lady Kaede?" Rin looked over to the woman standing on the porch, her alert green eyes were focused on Kaede. She had painted her lips red and had lightly tanned skin from working in the sun.

"Eye, what is it?" Kaede sat down in a bench under the shade of the sacred tree. Rin sat down next to her and nervously started to fidget with her hair.

"Am I..." Rin looked down at her hands and the several strands of hair wrapped around her pale fingers. "Am I pretty?" Kaede looked at Rin and put her hand beneath her chin.

"When you where a young girl ye where merely pretty, but now as ye have grown into a woman ye are as beautiful as my sister Kikyo was. Perhaps a little more."

"That," Rin had only seen Kikyo once before, the beautiful priestess looked nothing like Rin did now. But the fact that her own sister compared Rin to her was encouraging. "I feel allot better now."

"I'm glad," Kaede held her cane in front of herself, leaning to the side of the bench and closing her eye. The woman standing on the porch watching her walked down and held out her hand to Kaede. "Are you tired Lady Kaede? I'll walk with you back to your room."

"I can walk on my own." Kaede stood slowly using her cane, the young woman helped her up but Kaede was up before she could really help much at all. "I'd best head back inside though."

Rin watched as the two of them walked back into the shrine building. Rin wondered how long she would have with Kaede, she loved the old woman like a mother. Rin hurried up and finished her work in the yard before going into the building after them. Kaede was eating already, it was a little early but she had been going to sleep early as well. The woman smiled up at Rin as she walked into the room and sat down next to her. Rin could smell the vapors from the soup she had in front of her and her stomach growled in response.

"Eye, all the work ye have been doing has made ye hungry." Kaede held up an empty bowl to Rin as she sat down. "Take as much as ye like, there is more than enough."

"Ah," Rin threw her arms up an laid back on the floor. "I'm stuffed."

"Ye should not lie down right after eating." Kaede said to Rin as she stood.

"Or what I'll turn into a cow?" Rin laughed happily as she got up and gathered all the dishes and the tray. "I've heard that over and over and yet I'm still not a cow."

"Laugh all ye want but when ye are out on the field eating grass, don't complain."

Rin and Kaede smiled at each other as Rin finished picking up all the food and stacked them on a tray. She turned just as one of the women who help Kaede opened the door. It was the green eyed woman from before. Rin sighed heavily looking at her and walked around without saying a word.

"What's the matter with Rin?" She looked at Kaede with confusion.

"I believe ye would refer to it as... boy troubles." Kaede walked down the hall with her cane making a steady clicking noise on the floorboards. The door to the back porch was open and she sat down on a bench taking in the cool afternoon breeze.

"Lady Kaede I know who she has her eye on and I'd hardly refer to Sesshomaru as a 'boy'."

"Eye, but it makes no difference how ye may refer to him." Kaede set her wooden cane to lean against the bench and leaned back. "I just hope Rin will be happy."

"Lady Kaede?" The woman looked at Kaede, she had thought the elderly priestess had just fallen asleep. But after a few minuets she noticed her shoulders rising less and less with her breaths, and than not at all. "Lady Kaede wake up we should go inside."

Kaede didn't respond.

"Lady Kaede I brought you some tea, I know I'm not very good at..." Rin stopped in the doorway looking at the woman holding onto Kaede's hand. Rin stood there staring.

"Lady Kaede, she-"

"Shut up!" Rin dropped the plate and cups and ran to Kaede, she stepped on some of the broken pieces but Rin didn't care. She wrapped her arms around Kaede and sobbed onto her shoulder. The woman reached up to try and comfort her but Rin pushed her hand away. "Don't touch me!"

"Oh Rin, you're bleeding!" She grabbed her foot before Rin could protest.

"I don't care." She said in a muffled voice, Kaede's body was so cold. Hot tears where streaming down her face now, Rin couldn't stop crying. She had known Kaede was at her limit, but Rin had had no idea how much it would hurt to see her go. She hiccuped once and rubbed her face with the sleeve of her kimono. "Don't leave me again, why does everyone have to die?"

"Rin, it's time to let go." The woman reached up and grabbed her arms, pulling her away from Kaede and into a sitting position so she could get a better look at the wound on her foot.

"Damn it Rin, look." Rin looked down at her foot, blood wasn't coming out too fiercely anymore but the woman had blood all over her hands. She had applied pressure until the wound wasn't bleeding hardly at all. "You realize I have to close this up now."

"I'm s-sorry." Rin tried to breath through her nose but it was so stuffed she couldn't.

"It's okay, now. Sit here with your foot like this while I go get another apprentice." She left swiftly, making sure to step around the broken cups. When she came back one of the shrine apprentices were behind her, she gasped at the blood on the floor and all over Rin's foot and leg.

"Let's get Kaede into the other room fast and than I'll close up Rin's cut."

Rin watched the two of them lift Kaede off of the bench, Rin still held onto her hand until they where too far for her to reach. Her hand dropped into her lap, empty.

"Alright Rin, lift up." The first woman with the green eyes took a steady grip on Rin's foot and held up a curved needle attached to a thick black thread. "You might want to close your eyes, I don't want you jumping around while I do this."

"My foot is numb, I wont move." Rin looked down at her hand, it felt colder than usual. Her whole body was starting to feel numb. "What's your name anyway."

"It's Asuka." Asuka said as she finished with the last stitch in Rin's foot.

"That's a nice name." Rin said quietly.

"Thank you." Asuka cut the end off of the thread and put it into a bag. She pulled out some linen and began to wrap it around Rin's foot in silence. "I'll help you to your room now, the cut wasn't as deep as I thought so it should heal up nicely."

"Thanks, but I don't need any help."

Rin got up and walked back along the floor of the porch while Asuka picked up the broken pieces of the dishes. Run walked steadily while she was in the view of the other women, but as soon as they were gone she limped the rest of the way to her room.

A familiar scent enveloped her as she closed the door to her room, for some reason she was imagining the scent of Sesshomaru in her room. She sighed, not having enough fluid in her body to cry any more. She turned to grab her bed from the closet just as someone wrapped their arms around her.

Without having to turn around she already knew who it was. She threw het arms aound his neck as she turned and sobbed into his chest armor. The heady scent of leather overpowering as she pressed her face against it. Hot tears ran anew down her cheeks, and Sesshomaru let her cry it out as he patted her back silently. There was no question that Lady Kaede had died, but why was there the scent of blood in the air? Sesshomaru thought on it for a moment before realizing.

"Rin," he said calmly after a while when her sobbing had slowed.

"I'm sorry," she said, standing straight again and brushing herself off. "I got my smell on you."

"Don't say such stupid things girl, I was going to ask you about your injury, where is it?"

"Oh," she looked down, her black hair falling over her now swollen and red cheeks. "My foot."

Sesshomaru nodded and got down on his knees, putting his had out so she could lean against something and let him see the wound. She obliged without having to be told and leaned up against the closet door frame, lifting up her leg for him. The skirt on her kimono had a slit in it half way up to her thigh, something that Sesshomaru hadn't noticed until she had lifted her leg, revealing almost all of the smooth alabaster skin of it.

_'I am in control of my body.'_ he told himself, but even though he had his vision turned towards the stitches in her foot, his attention was focused on the skin he could now see in his peripheral vision.

"How did this happen," he asked, slight annoyance in his voice from not being able to stop himself from looking at Rin in a disrespectful way.

"When I went to get the tea, and I came back to find Kaede I..." she trailed off, letting him try to put the pieces together himself because she didn't have the heart to tell him she did it herself.

"You cut yourself by accident, or did you hurt yourself out of grief," Sesshomaru was suddenly at her face, so close he was almost pressing her to the door frame.

"Oh no it was an accident, I dropped the dishes and ran to her without thinking."

"Mm," he said, nodding. "Well this delays things."

"What?" Rin looked up at him, and then blushed from the proximity.

Sesshomaru, as if just realizing how close they were at the moment backed away from her to let her breath. "I can't have you travel with me until your foot is healed, and if you rest off of it it should only be a few weeks at most."

"So then, you're leaving again." She said it, and it wasn't even a question.

"No, I think I will stay here with you," he paused for a moment before adding, "to make sure you don;'t hurt yourself while your first wound is healing."

"I," Rin started, but satisfied with what he said she shook her head and decided to finish the task she'd forgotten about until now and pull out her bed. She rolled it out on the floor and stretched next to it. "I'm going to undress now. I sleep naked so you might want to leave the room."

Sesshomaru only nodded before he left in a flash of blinding light. Rin let out a breath she'd been holding and then finally let her shoulders drop, feeling the weight of the day on them. She knew going to sleep wasn't going to be an easy task and sending him away like that probably hadn't been the best idea if she had wanted a chance at sleep. She always slept easier when he was watching over her.

Rin's scent wavered from the room and all around the place she had resided for the past years. Some things were caught on her scent in different places, pain from stubbing her toe recently, surprise, being startled by something. But in most places it was a deep and utter despair. Sesshomaru smelled her scent, and wondered why he had not known she was so miserable until it had reached it's peak. He let her see one of the only humans she cared for, die in front of her.

Sesshomaru's mouth fell slack as he put his hand to his forehead.

_'I, Sesshomaru, should not bother myself with such trivial things, she is human, and humans are destined to feel sorrow at some points in their lives.' _But this much? Sesshomaru told himself frequently that he was simply a creature of habit and he had grown accustom to the chattering that Rin brought about, along with her steady snoring at night. Simple white noise that the infernal creature had made him begin to enjoy and helped him concentrate.

_'But if that had been the case, things would be so much easier.'_ He was no more a demon than his father was, lowering himself to her as he was. He would hold his pride and tell Rin he wanted to take her to his estate as nothing more than a pet, and he would hold that story when he told the servants not to eat her as such. Because she was his possession, and nothing harms his possessions.

Sesshomaru looked up at the ceiling as he walked, feeling the ache inside hi s own body. It was a feeling of wanting to be touched my that infuriating creature. To have that satin skin of hers caress him. It was a feeling that just wasn't in his body, but every aspect of his being. Whenever she would near him, it took all of his control not to rise to attention.

His body wanted to naturally react to a mere human woman.

As he left the shrine he groaned, not because he was frustrated, but because the scent that he had been paying close attention to inside the building was much more faint out here, and Rin's quiet snores were not audible to him yet, which meant she most likely wasn't sleeping. Sesshomaru decided that he wouldn't be able to think until he heard that sound, and used this as an excuse to fly above her bedroom and linger there for a while.

Rin lye awake staring at the ceiling of her room. The sun was finally completely gone over the horizon and she had not eaten dinner before she decided she wanted to sleep. She slept a lot lately, it was something Kaede had told her humans do when they feel sadness that their body can't handle.

_'So then, I really am human after all.'_ Rin hugged her legs to her chest under the covers of her futon, and for the first time in a while, she let herself weep.

He was not listening to the sound of her crying because he wanted to comfort her, Sesshomaru tried to convince himself. But as she breathed heavily from under her blankets, and hiccuped with the amount of energy she was exerting into her tears. Sesshomaru's hands burned to touch her cheeks and wipe away those tears, pull her to his body and just hold her there.

Cursing his feelings, but finally deciding there was no respectable demon around to witness, he gave in and lowered himself to her window. Slipping in through the open window of her room and landing next to her blankets. Sesshomaru lifted a hand to her back and began ro rub it, up and down, waiting for the tears to stop.

_'So I won't have to hear the distracting noise anymore.'_ He assured himself. But there was no mistaking the complete sense of relief when her sobbing stopped and turned into light snores.

Ever since Rin had come of age, Sesshomaru didn't come close to her sleeping body. He had noticed the change in her when she would sleep, and have a dream that seemed to be pleasing, but then a scent would come off of her body that made Sesshomaru's senses go into a frenzy.

That scent did not come from her at first, but amongst an array of different emotions that played across her face, one lingered that he particularly liked. Her mouth hung slack, and she began to arch her back, hugging the blankets to her chest. And that's when the smell hit him at full force.

It was sweet, and somehow made him want to devour her. The smell reminded him of the Sanyosho hive, or the demon bee's honey rather. Something deadly and yet quite possibly the best thing known to nature. Sesshomaru wanted to locate the source, and taste it. Taste her.

Of course, with the look on her face and the way her body moved in her sleep, he was nearly positive that the smell was coming from her sex.

_'And what if I do want to claim this body, she is my possession and she always will be. I should not be looked down upon for having a human play thing.'_ Sesshomaru took in another breath of the scent as it began to dissipate, her lust filled dream was leaving her mind as well as the scent it created on her body, leaving Sesshomaru with nothing more to remember it by.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said once, wondering what kind of reaction it would bring in this sleeping state, and without warning the scent hit again art full force.

"So it is me you're dreaming about then," he said to her quietly, leaning forward and licking her shoulder, just once. "I was worried someone else might be inducing these fits in your sleep."

"Sesshomaru." Nothing more came from her lips, but the fondness in the tone that she used when speaking her name, and lack of the word Lord in front of it made Sesshomaru return to his senses. He stood, leaving the room once again and closing the door.

A human dreams about the things they wish to achieve in life, Sesshomaru had known this, and hearing and seeing Rin in her sleep had made two things clear to him. As he suspected, she lusted for him, of course the high demon lord did not expect otherwise from a female that had received so much attention from him. But this particular female also longed to be able to address him fondly.

Sesshomaru would have none of that.


	4. Chapter 3

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin held out a large amount of flowers in the mid daylight of the sun. Bright rays played on her alabaster skin and midnight hair, her liquid brown eyes pierced into Sesshomaru's thoughts and brought him out of the revere he had been in. "For you, My Lord."

"And what am I to do with these?" Sesshomaru asked of her as she held them out to him.

"Well, I figured since you always excepted them from me before, you would accept them now, and it would bring your attention out into the nice day for a while." Rin smiled sweetly at him as she knelt in front of him at his spot sitting against a willow tree.

"You were a child then, preforming needless tasks and expecting gratitude was something that you did because it is in a child's nature." _'And you are nothing like a child now.' _ He wanted to ad, but being several hundred years older then her, Sesshomaru knew that in the spectrum of things, she was an infant in age compared to him. Hey body might speak of a woman, but in a demons eyes she would never be such. Never be such in another demon's view besides Sesshomaru, that was.

Sesshomaru Turned away, not wanting to watch the way her hair flowed around her face when she leaned forward like that, the way she held those flowers pushing up her supple breasts, and the light, and shadows playing off of the small amount of cleavage that could be seen.

It was too early in the day for her to be stinging his emotions through a back-loop already.

"My Lord," Rin started again, after she had let the flowers drop on the ground. "May I inquier something about your demon powers?"

"For what purpose, Rin." Sesshomaru internally shocked at her question, it was so unlike Rin to question his nature, figures, since she knew almost everything there was to know about him.

"Out of human curiosity," Rin started carefully and when she was not stopped she continued. "I want to know if the poison in your claws and mouth is there right now."

"It's a demon power Rin, the poison does not come about unless I will it."

"May I inquire something else of you My Lord?" Rin pressed further.

Annoyed with her sudden streak of boldness with him, but also curious as to what she wanted, he nodded. In response, a different emotion cross her face and a smell of longing emit from her.

_'That smell...'_ It hit him almost as hard as it did in a close inclosure, but with the breeze and the smell of cut flowers to help drown it out, it wasn't nearly as potent.

"I..." _'I want to kiss you,' _"I want to," Rin paused and and thought better of it. "Touch your face again, just for a little while."

Determined to not show the slight feeling of disappointment that washed through his body ashamedly, he simply nodded and closed his eyes, and within a few moments, her fingers were just barely felt tracing patterns across his skin.

Rin started with the crescent moon on his forehead, the markings on his face always had intrigued her, and some part of her mind wondered what it would taste like to put her mouth on his skin there. Of course she knew he was making a great effort to let her go this far, and she would settle with just having this much of him, if that was all he was willing to offer.

Her hands traced down to his cheekbones and one of her fingertips found it's way to the sensitive skin of his ear. Sesshomaru's body stiffened only slightly, and someone who did not know him might not have noticed the reaction. But Rin pulled away fast.

"You're fine Rin, it was just a reaction." He said to her, _'I'm not trying to assure you.'_

Rin started again, steering clear of his ears and down across his jawline, lingering at his lips and letting her thumb brush across them. The scent of longing came then, once again as she touched him.

_'So then, that is what she wants at the moment.'_

"Rin, come." Sesshomaru opened his eyes and motioned for her to get closer.

"Yes My Lord," Rin gladly did as she was told.

"I need you to close your eyes." Sesshomaru ordered her, placing his hand on the back of her head and not moving otherwise.

Rin only nodded, doing as she was told and also becoming still.

Sesshomaru watched her for a while. She did not move or open her eyes, even when Sesshomaru let go of her she still did not open her eyes, but she did sit in a more comfortable position and begin to hum to herself.

_'Would she really just stay there with her eyes closed until I ordered her otherwise?' _ But, as he recalled, she did always follow his orders to the exact of his words and not disobey him.

Starting again, he lifted his hand to the back of her head and let his fingers entwine with her silky hair. Again, Rin got still, and stopped making all sounds.

Softly, he pulled her forward, almost making her stumble over him, but she managed to catch herself my placing her hand on the other side of him. Sesshomaru very carefully placed his lips on hers, and he could feel her stop breathing entirely.

He waited like this for along time, waiting for her to make a move, only after a few seconds did she slowly let her muscles relax and begin to breath again, but otherwise didn't advance him further.

"Rin," Sesshomaru growled against her lips, sending a shiver through her body. "Open."

Obliging his words she let her mouth open with his, and he pulled her into a deep kiss. His tongue taking dominance of her mouth immediately, stroking her lips every once in a while at random and sending more fits of ecstasy through her body.

Her mouth tasted of honey and berries, wild things and _Rin._ There was no other way to describe the feeling he had when she let him taste. In that moment Sesshomaru realized that he would have to try every part of her body the same, if her mouth tasted good, what would the rigid flesh on the top of the mound of her breast taste like? Curiosity made him want to advance further.

Without realizing it, he had let his own body go rigid with the sensation of their embrace, and ashamed of himself for loosing control if even in that moment, he pulled away and stood, turning away from Rin so that she would not see him like that.

A few minutes passed and he had expected some sort of question, one to ask why he had moved, or if he would do it again. But when he turned to look at Rin, she was back in a comfortable sitting position with her eyes still closed. Almost as if she was sure he wasn't looking at her, she licked her upper lip, attempting to taste any part of him that lingered there.

Sesshomaru let out a long breath and got down beside her again, leaning up against the tree and looking off in the distance, with his body no longer betraying the lust he had felt in that moment, he would allow her to open her eyes again.

"Rin, you may open your eyes now." He stated, a slightly pleased affect to his tone.

Smiling widely at the tone of his voice and over what had just occurred, Rin nodded in a fast bob and opened her eyes.

Few people could gauge the current mood of Sesshomaru as Rin could, but the only way she ever showed she knew his feelings was between smiling fondly when he was pleased, keeping more distance when he was displeased, and on the rare occasions when Sesshomaru was feeling protective of her, she would smile widely and become assuring. As if he needed to be assured.

Rin ate in silence, it had been a day since the happening against the willow tree not so far away from where they were right now. And Rin had not brought it up nor made a move to touch Sesshomaru again. A slight feeling of disappointment tinged his feeling of satisfaction that Rin knew her place still.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, addressing her.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin set her food down on the blanket. A light breeze playing with several strands of her hair along with the tall grass in the field around them.

"You may touch me if you wish." He said, growling under his breath before adding. "But nothing more, do not make any sudden movements or I might devour you."

Rin only nodded, and leaned forward, seeming to not care that Sesshomaru had just threatened her life. She touched his face while he watched her, not bothering to close his eyes this time but instead looking at hers as she caressed his skin.

His amber eyes were holding a few different emotions that Rin did not recognize on him. Satisfaction with what she was doing? No, it was something different, they were dark and partly unreadable. Rin tried to focus on the task at hand, but with him watching her so intently she had a hard time not staring into his eyes.

She looked away again, and brushed her fingers through his silver hair, but her eyes kept darting back to his, catching his attention and making him stare back at her, normally he would feel uncomfortable, or challenged if something were to look directly into his eyes, but with Rin he felt nothing other than satisfaction that he seemed to have the same hold on her physical and emotional being as she did to him.

Realizing she most likely wasn't able to concentrate with him staring at her, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and let her focus on what she was doing. Which, at the moment was running her fingers through his hair and along his scalp. Her face was close, but after hearing his words she kept a respectful distance and did not move closer.

A sweet smell was escaping her though, and Sesshomaru let the smell come to him. He knew now that this was a scent on her that he would covet, as owners did of their possessions, covet them? He told himself that this would be yet another useful trait that Rin held, she smelled divine. She would be a fine pet in his household, one that he could summon and bring about this scent by telling her something that would send her body into a sexual fit. If he could find he words.

Yes, a pet with pleasurable traits, this was what he would have of her. And he would claim her, no one else would have his pet in any way. It was not low of him to want to keep an exotic pet, surely his subjects in the western land would not look down on him.

But... then there was Rin.

"Rin, if I told you I wanted to take you to my manor, and keep you there as a pet. Would you still accept the terms and live there, and behave as obedient as you do now." Sesshomaru watched as Rin sat on the blanket, thinking over his words.

"I would, but what would you have of me as your pet, I do not know what I would do with myself." Rin had answered him the way he wanted, and yet, not the way he wanted. He had known she wouldn't out rightly defy him, but he had still hoped for a different reaction, one less, reserved.

"I would take you to my estate, take care of your needs, meaning you would be clothed and well looked after." Sesshomaru took a deep breath before continuing. "And I would covet every aspect of you, taking your body as mine whenever I desired. Even if we are outside of my territory you are _mine_ and I would have you against a tree or on the ground if I so wished."

"Yes My Lord," Rin answered, smiling and not missing a beat.

"Wh-" Sesshomaru stopped himself and simply looked away, disbelieving she would agree so quickly. "And you will refer to me as Master, or Master Sesshomaru."

"Yes, my Master." Rin said the word using the right level of respect, but there was something about the way she had said it that sounded like she was addressing him by his first name directly.

"Then, if you are ready to go to my estate, we can leave today." Sesshomaru looked up at the sky and wondered why he was doing this, truly. Was it, because he loved her or because he wanted to own her? "If that is really what you wish."

"Yes, my Master." and then Rin did something that surprised him. Rin lowered her head nearly to the ground in a deep bow on her knees in front of him, sending a small wave of rage through his body that once again this was of course something Rin would do, and not the reaction he wanted.

How very like Rin, to continue to be infuriating to him even though she was finally acting in the place Sesshomaru had put her in. Rin acted like no human he had met before.

"I will send Ah-Un for you when you've had a chance to depart with the things and humans you have grown attached to in that village." Sesshomaru said curtly, before taking off towards the western mountains again, and leaving Rin where she was kneeling.

"So, you're really leaving?" Kagome and Shippo said together.

"Yes." Rin said, not bothering to hide the blush that crept onto her face when she thought about the words Sesshomaru had spoken to her earlier that day.

_'And I would have you against a tree or even on the ground if I so wished.'_ Of course, being a pet to him was not something that Rin had fantasized about or expected, in fact she hadn't expected anything at all from Sesshomaru, especially not the offer to live in his house.

_'And have me,' _Rin remembered again, her insides twisting up in knots._ 'He wanted to have me, for what seems like frequent amounts of time..'_

"Please don't go Rin, I will miss you." Shippo, who was now sixteen, tugged on Rin's hand as if he was still a child. Of course though, demon's aged differently than humans, and amongst the Fox yokai, he probably was still a child.

"This is something that I've wanted for a long time," Rin said, shaking her head and removing her hand. "I will go, and I know I am going to be happy."

"Oh Rin, I'm so happy for you," Kagome hugged the teenage woman and held her close. A gesture Rin was not used to from anyone. Her body stiffened.

"Sorry, I guess I startled you, you see we do that all the time when we're friends and..." Kagome babbled for a few minutes before waving her hand and saying. "Oh but it doesn't matter, I will miss you a lot when you're gone, I hope you visit us."

_'and a visit? Is that something I would be allowed as my Master's pet?'_ "Yes, I will."

A heavy thump from out in the yard caught Rin's attention and made her mind become devoid of all other thoughts, Ah-Un was in the yard, and that meant she could finally go.

"Please take care of yourself Rin!" Kagome called after her as she bolted from the room, her box with several kimono's and a few things that Sesshomaru had given her, tight against her chest.

"Let's go Ah-n." Rin whispered to the two headed lizard demon. She waved at Kagome as they flew higher into the sky, wanting her to have a little closure if having a visit was not allowed to her.

Ah-Un Landed in the vast expanse of a fenced in manor. It almost seemed like an entire small village was enclosed inside the place. And yet... there was no one around insight. Rin, feeling bold, decided to open the front door and let herself in, sliding it shut behind her and walking along the quiet wooden floors of the dimly lit hallway.

Candles sat inside intricately shaped candelabras mounted on the walls as she walked down the expanses of what she realized was quite a long hallway. Rin shuddered thinking that Ah-Un might have landed in the wrong house and Rin was now walking down an unending illusion hallway.

Something came up fast behind her and Rin stopped in her tracks.

Slowly, she turned around to face what was behind her.

"My Master!" Rin almost jumped when she realized she was in the right place as Sesshomaru watched her intently without word. Regarding her with a nod and walking around her.

"Rin, come." He said, as he walked into an open door to his left where a flickering orange light was emanating.

Rin hastily followed him into the light, which she found out was coming from a dying fire in a vast room. All along the walls were leather bound books. So many of them that Rin couldn't even begin to comprehend all at once. In the corner, somewhat near the fireplace was a huge pile of fur pelts in an array of colors from sandy brown to white to black and all manor of grays.

"Come here Rin." Sesshomaru ordered her, motioning to her from a large velvet chair by the fire that had dark wooden claw feet coming from the bottom and a high back.

Rin nodded, bowing her head as she approached and stood next to her Master without a word. Sesshomaru said nothing, wondering what she might do if he left her to stand there for an amount of time. So returning to his book he disregarded her and began to read, every once in a while checking his peripheral vision to see what she was doing.

Rin stood, silently breathing in and out with her face turned to the floor. Light from the fire was reflecting off of the polished wood and her skin. She was no longer wearing her sandals as she had left them at the front door, and standing otherwise erect on the hard floor was beginning to make her feet fall asleep. Rin refused to sway or shift her weight, instead ignoring the numbness and waiting.

_'Yes, her obedience will do for now.'_ Sesshomaru put the book down, he hadn't really been paying attention to it in the first place anyway. "Chisato, come."

"You called for me?" A young female dog demon about half the size of Rin in stature and size slid open the door to the room, she was already on her knees and did not look up at the two of them.

"Do not attempt to use that disrespectful tone with me," Sesshomaru spat at her. "Take my pet Rin to her quarters and bring her cloths and the items that I had the hands purchase earlier today."

"Right away my Lord." The dog demon stood, looking at Rin.

Rin did not move to look at her, nor did she look up from the floor at all, she had still not been re addressed by Sesshomaru, and even though her feet were completely numb, she held her posture. A crick started to form in her neck and upper back.

"Rin," Sesshomaru finally said, Rin hastily looked up at Sesshomaru without a word. Follow Chisato to your room and accept the things she will bring you."

"yes, my Master." Rin said finally, no hint of disappointment on her tone or any sign of defiance. She turned, a little too fast with her legs in the state they were, and stumbled, falling to the floor. Hands were on her before her knees had barely touched the floor, and she realized Sesshomaru had caught her as she was falling.

The warmth of his large hands on her ribs shot through her like an electric fire, going through her veins and drawing a fiery white hot line to her sex.

Sesshomaru had moved before he even knew she was falling, his instinct to protect the woman taking over before his mind had had time to grasp the situation. And now, Rin was there, under his hands, and emitting _that _scent.

"Do not make me have to assist you again," Sesshomaru growled after Rin had righted herself and stretched her legs. "I will have to punish you if you do so again."

"Yes my Master." Rin bowed her head, still creating that scent, but not mentioning it to him or making a move to quell her needs for him. And without another word she left after the dog yokai.

_'It was strange'_, the female demon thought to herself. '_Both of them made a scent that should only be made for a mate, not a human to a high demon such as Lord Sesshomaru, or a demon to a lesser being such as a human. And yet...'_

She regarded the wistful look on young Rin's face as they padded through the hallway towards the room that Sesshomaru had assigned for Rin. The human female was still making the scent, and to another female it was nothing to make her senses go haywire, but it smelled good nonetheless. Sesshomaru's scent still lingered as well though, and it was that smell that the dog yokai could not clear from her mind. She also, felt a large portion of her curiosity to this 'pet', as her Lord had called her.

_'if she were a pet, they wouldn't make those scents for each other. Their own bodies betray words.'_ She shook her head and slid open the door to Rin's room. It was small, but lavishly furnished, with a pile of pillows and fur pelts for a bed, along with a book shelf full of books and a slightly smaller chair than that of the study where Sesshomaru now was, next to the window was a backless chair that could be used too read in the sunlight that came from the window, and candelabras on either wall besides the one with the door and the opposite with the window. Half way up the walls were polished mahogany, and the other half to the ceiling was thick fabric that was soft to the touch.

"I will bring you your things in a short amount of time, you should try to get some sleep. I'm sure that Lord Sesshomaru will have the staff and manor hands getting you everything you need tomorrow and this will require your full attention." The dog demon slid the door shut.

Rin had seen that dog demon. She had pale skin, and was dainty in all portions of her body, where Rin had curves. The female demon had had long brown hair and almost catlike ears on top of her head. Only thing to determine her species was the distinctly dog tail that hung behind her.

Rin, not expecting anything to come for the rest of the night, undressed and burred herself in the fur pelts and pillows, instantly becoming warm and falling asleep.

Hot, something was hot against her body.

Rin felt warmth coming from somewhere but she was unable to locate it in the darkness. Trying to grab it, she came into contact with soft hair.

"Do not move Rin," Sesshomaru's voice came from somewhere in the darkness, and she realized with a start that his mouth was against her chest between her breasts.

"Yes, my Master," She whispered to him, her arms still around his head.

"You... when there is no one around to hear you besides me, you may call me by my name."

"I couldn't possibl-" Rin started.

"Do it, say my name." He growled, the sound vibrating through her ribs.

"Yes, Sesshomaru." Rin liked the way that sounded and smiled in the darkness. For a moment that was everything to make her happy and then she realized the heat was coming from Sesshomaru because his naked body was against hers.

"Mm... Sesshomaru," She said the name again and Sesshomaru groaned from under her arms. "How long have you been lying next to me?"

"I was just able to sneak in here and embrace you when you woke up."

"May I go back to sleep... Sesshomaru?" Rin continued.

"If you can sleep through what I'll be doing then yes." And without warning his hands came up her back, reaching her shoulders and pulling himself up. Something hot and thick touched her thigh and sent a jolt through her body. "I won't take you right now, I just want to touch you like this."

One of his broad shoulders were at her face and mouth, a thick scent that Rin couldn't place was coming from him. She leaned unto him, feeling the muscles in his arms, chest, and shoulders contract.

"My Rin," He said quietly, dubbing her with a new nickname.

"Sesshomaru..." Rin repeated.

He ran his hands all along her body, brushing her breast with his thumb every once in a while. After a short amount of time, he leaned into her and kissed her deeply. Rin opened up to him, letting him take dominance of her mouth and send her into fits.

But she was tired, she could feel it in her body after just had woken up, slowly he began to slow and leave her be, deciding to just lay against her body in the darkness. Rin breathed in his scent, it was so much stronger than any part of it she has smelled before now, and she drowsily fell asleep in his arms. Sesshomaru, who thought about leaving, found himself falling asleep instead. And entangled together, the two of them had nothing between them for the first time ever.

Rin woke up the next day feeling well rested as the dog yokai had told her to do.

"Of course that dream helped with that," Rin mumbled to herself, trying to pull her legs to her chest, but her legs were bound by something under the pelts of fur.

Startled, Rin pulled away the pelts and found Sesshomaru's sleeping face against her chest, his arms sprawled across the pile of pelts in a careless way, and one of his legs was holding down both of Rin's. Rin heard a soft rapping at the door and gasped.

"Wait a minute, I'm not dressed." Rin called as she untangled herself from under Sesshomaru and shook his shoulder. "Wake up!" She whispered harshly.

"I do not care about seeing you in a state of undress, I am female and I also do not care for the bodies of other females, nonetheless a human female at that." The dog yokai said meanly through the closed door. "You are to be with Nao and Iome this morning and be fitted with clothing that will suit your lifestyle here, open this door."

"I said wait!" Rin threw all the pelts that had been pushed around over Sesshomaru's sleeping body. The man slept like the dead! She pulled on a kimono and opened the door just wide enough to slip herself through and stand outside. Closing the door behind her.

"What are you hiding in there human?" The dog yokai asked, trying to see around Rin.

"Nothing," Rin assured her with a large smile. "You said I needed to be somewhere, right?"

"Yes." Chisato said nothing, but she could smell her Lord Sesshomaru on the human. Of course this human hadn't known to hide the scent, because she couldn't smell it on herself. Rolling her eyes and stopping in her tracks Chisato looked at Rin with a harsh glare. "Do not expect me to do this again, for I do not know what interest My Lord as in you, but his smell is all over you and every single demon that comes near you will smell it. If you truly do not want to betray Lord Sesshomaru's actions of last night, you should bathe yourself immediately."

Rin's face went pale for a minute before finally swallowing and simply nodding.

"Where would I go to bathe myself?" Rin asked quietly.

"I would tell you where the other demons of the household bathe, it would most likely be the most fitting place given the place Lord Sesshomaru said you were holding in this household, but you would most likely not be welcome there." Chisato thought about it for a while before slumping her shoulders. "You should probably ask Lord Sesshomaru, and wake him up as well because if anyone finds him in your room his honor might be questioned."

"My master's honor should never be questioned," Rin said suddenly, her head rising and her voice changing, standing taller than the dog demon. "No matter what his actions are, he will always be more of a demon than anyone who would have the audacity to tarnish his name."

Rin stormed down the hallway back into her room, closing the door behind her roughly and pulling the pelts away from Sesshomaru's form.

"You need to wake up, now." Rin said in an ordering voice, looking at him in all his glory. It was hard to be serious but she was sure that this tone of voice would reach him.

"How dare you order me human," his eyebrows twitched and his face darkened as he woke and fully emerged from the bedding and pillows. "You don't seem to value your life."

"You don't seem to value the stature you hold amongst the demons here, if word gets out that you've lowered yourself to a human there is no telling how many demons will think that you have become weak and try to attack you or the dog yokai you have rule over, is that something you want?"

"How dare you speak to me like..." Sesshomaru stopped himself, looking at this woman. Rin had a fiery look in her eyes and a sympathetic, soft look on her face that told him she was trying hard to get him to realize what had to be done right now.

"Where should I bathe, the dog yokai you introduced me to the other day told me I smell like you and it won't go unbeknownst to other demons I come into contact with today." Rin continued, her tone softening and her shoulders relaxing now that Sesshomaru was fully awake.

"Outside, up a small hill towards the mountain, there is a fenced in area with a hot spring in it. You will bathe yourself there for an hour and when you are done find your way to the kitchen and wait for Chisato to find you there." Sesshomaru disregarded Rin where she stood and began to dress.


	5. Chapter 4

Rin held out her arms as the two fox demons fretted over her figure under the garment they were fitting her with. Rin did not know what it was called, being raised by Sesshomaru at first, and then in a human village with no one of wealth, Rin did not know what a dress was.

"Oh my dearest brother Nao, whatever should I do, her tiny waist is making me have a terrible fit of envy." The female said for the fourth time as she pulled more pins from the garment hugging close to Rin's skin.

"I do not understand why you would be envious of me, you're daiyoukai, surely it is I who is envious of you." Rin looked at the short demon and smiled widely, "and besides, you are much more small in width than I am, there is no reason to remark on my size."

"My dearest sister I do believe I like this woman," Nao said, his dark red hair was hung over his eyes, and he had a long snout with white markings his jaw. He looked like a standing clothed fox where as his sister only had a tail to mark that she was daiyoukai at all. Again, this female was also pretty.

"Aye my brother I would have to agree with you."

Rin's blush crept slowly into her cheeks, and the scent of satisfaction mingled with embarrassment began to emanate from her. The two fox yokai became silent, they had known humans and were the ones sent into the market to buy food and other things for the manor, but never had they been in an enclosed area where they could witness the easily influenced emotions of a human.

The scent that she gave off as her emotions changed smelled good to the demon siblings.

"I believe this scent smells a lot like honey suckle and ginger sugar." Nao remarked.

"No, it's more like cinnamon and the freshly opening bud of a flower." Iome contradicted.

"What smells like those things?" Rin put her arms down as the two creatures began chattering away at a speed that Rin had trouble keeping up with.

"Oh we thought you knew," Iome said after a while and then smiled. "You do."

"Please, I couldn't possibly smell nice to a demon. I am human and we smell awful to yokai."

"Most do yes, I would agree, but perhaps it is the smells you make when your emotions change that our Lord Sesshomaru has become intrigued by, if I may be so bold. Not many humans do not smell sickly and disgusting to demons, but you are certainly not one of the ones who smell disgusting."

"Aye, my brother, quite the opposite in fact." Iome agreed. "She smells good enough to eat."

"And if I didn't like this human girl already I would probably take a nip at her just to see."

"Oi, but Master Sesshomaru wouldn't have any of that, this is his human girl and if you were to take one bite out of her it would be your head," Iome started chattering again, fast enough it sounded like a different language to Rin.

_'I smell good, my scent is nice?'_ Rin looked down at the garment they had fitted her with. It was light blue material that seemed to shine even though the clouds blocked the sunlight from entering the room at full force. It was light as air, and a darker blue velvet sash was tied around her directly under her bust and going over her breasts half way, making her figure more pronounced.

"Aye, you are free to go now Rin, we will bring you your dresses, kimono, and slips to your room. The places you may go freely are the back courtyard, the library, the kitchen, and the place you have been instructed to bathe. We have been told to inform you that when it is time for you to eat or when Master Sesshomaru requires your presence, Chisato will come for you." Iome and Nao nodded.

"Thank you," Rin nodded and left the room.

Padding through the hallways she could hear voices coming from one of the other rooms, but it was in a direction she had been told not to wander in or dawdle around, so she hurried further away before whoever it was that was speaking were to notice her standing there. The back door to the court yard slid open easily and silently, much to Rin's delight, and she lowered herself to the ground where the soft grass on her bare feet felt nice, chilled from the late cloudy evening.

"And any of my daughters would make a fine mate for you my Lord, if I may be so bold to address the subject." The elder wolf yokai mentioned for the fourth time in that year.

"As I have said before, now is not the time for a union between the dog demons and the wolf demon tribe, it is a time of peace and I want nothing more than to treat it as such." Sesshomaru picked up a single flower from the table where Rin had placed it, probably hoping it would go unnoticed.

"Yes," the wolf said, bowing his head. "I am obliged to accept your answer and return to my tribe. But know this, both the dog demons and the wolf demon tribe are powerful species, in the stead of warring with one another over land and resources a union would be most tactful."

"Your point has been heard, old friend." Sesshomaru nodded. Although he did not need any resources from the demon tribe or their land, their species had been giving birth to a large amount of females recently. And their species was one where the females would kill their mate before they let him have another female, even if the survival of the tribes as a whole depended on it.

And of course, there was an abundance of males amongst the dog yokai, but again, the dog yokai were in a time of prosperity where nothing more was needed. It would be a wise decision for the wolf demon tribe to join with the dog yokai, but the dog yokai needed nothing from them.

"I have a proposition." Sesshomaru started, choosing his words carefully with the elder demon. "I wish to send some of my men with you back to your land, where they would live and hopefully be welcome. If they do not fit in with your tribes then you can send them back to my territory where they will be dealt with accordingly."

"Not a union then, just an exchange of resources by vessels?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru liked the word he used. "An exchange of resources."

"As you wish Lord Sesshomaru, I accept your offer and I will await further information on how the exchange will take place. The wolf demon tribe will be indebted to you."

A breeze carrying the scent of Rin entered through the window across the room. She smelled happy, and the scent carried the smell of baby's breath and lightning. Another intriguing scent. Sesshomaru closed his eyes unintentionally, lingering on the scent and wondering what was making her happy right now.

"Don't be alarmed, but I think there might be a human nearby." The wolf said suddenly, his fur starting to stand on end. "If it were not for my grandson's new found love for the creatures I might offer to hunt it down right now, although this human smells a lot different from the one's I've eaten"

"Do not bother," Sesshomaru opened his eyes again and internally cursed for not realizing that the demon would react negatively to her scent. "That is only my pet human."

"Bah, a pet human. How utterly useless, she will die before the pups that were born in my tribe before she was born, are even fully grown. It is a waste of time, not to mention they eat a lot and require much emotional attention." The elder wolf settled back into his place next to the fire and looked out the window. "I will not question your choice of a pet, as you are a higher ranking demon than I, however, I can not quell the amount of curiosity I have for the scent she carries."

"Yes, Rin is a peculiar human who makes a wide array of different scents depending on her emotions, and I am a creature of habit, the infuriating woman has made me, Sesshomaru, become used to her annoying noises and the random scents she emits. I would be relieved when she dies a natural death so I no longer have to tie myself to something so mundane and human."

"A creature of habit..." the elder wolf demon repeated, but did not press the subject further.

Rin had a long struggle trying to get out of the billowy contraption the fox demon siblings had called a "dress" the thick sash that supported her breasts was tied tightly behind her back and Rin was unable to reach it. All she wanted to do was bathe in the hot water before going to bed, it was late and the moon hung low in the sky, a silver crescent amongst the faintly twinkling stars.

"Do you need help getting that thing off," Sesshomaru's voice startled Rin and broke her concentration. "Here, let me help you."

Chuckling from watching Rin try to grab the tie around her back to no prevail, Sesshomaru pulled one of the long velvet draping and it came undone, the sash falling limp in his hand and away from her bodice.

With the part of the dress that was thick enough to hide Rin's nipples, her skin now shown rigid against the thin material of the garment, almost as if it were a slip to be worn under her kimono. Sesshomaru took notice of the flesh jutting from under the material, and with his other hand used one thumb to brush it. Rin made a sound that sent a little feeling of pleasure into him.

"I bathe at this time of night, so from now on remember this." Sesshomaru said to her after he regathered his thoughts. "Tonight, I will leave you to bathe, but remember to take care of yourself earlier in the day. Goodnight, my Rin."

Sesshomaru leaned in, kissing her softly on the lips and placing the sash in her open hand, before leaving her standing with her mind in a haze.

Rin watched him go, still trying to gather her wits, she had been so sure Sesshomaru would be mad at her for this morning, but instead he only seemed more fond to her. Rin let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and finished undressing so she could take her bath in peace.

Again, something hot woke her from her sleep. Of course she had already been dreaming of Sesshomaru, but having the real thing within her reach was much, much better. Rin was about to reach around him and pull him closer when he did something that startled her and knocked the thought out of her mind. His mouth was on her nipple, drawing a white hot line through her body.

Rin let out a sigh and held him close to her as he suckled on the flesh of her nipple, pulling it and dragging it softly on the flats of his front upper and lower teeth. Before long he had started a rhythm that was warming her. Rin, not knowing what her body was asking for exactly, convulsed her hips towards him, her sex beginning to feel like it was on fire, except the flames felt nice there.

Sesshomaru let go of the flesh, pulling himself up and hugging Rin close to him, her body making the scent he wanted to covet, but he also realized she hadn't pressed downward on him when she was brought to a point of need. She didn't know what it meant to actually _have_ sex, she simply knew the idea of it.

Letting out a long breath Sesshomaru pulled the covers off of the both of them, revealing their naked bodies to the empty room. Rin looked over his body, and downward, catching a full force view of Sesshomaru in all of his glory. His readiness standing to attention over her body was long and thick.

"Do you know what this is Rin," Sesshomaru asked her, feeling naive for not have noticing sooner.

"I believe, males use that to urinate." Rin answered him.

"No Rin, I mean yes but..." Sesshomaru laid on top of her, putting one of his hands on his face. "This goes inside of you, that's how sex works."

"And?" Rin asked, wondering why telling her about his anatomy was going to change the fact that she wanted him.

"And, I am a particularly large male at that, the first time a female," Sesshomaru growled into her neck. "The first time a woman takes a man into her body, it causes her an amount of pain Rin."

"I don't care." Rin wiggled her arms under his body and managed to fold them over his chest. Sesshomaru Sat up, looking at the defiant look on her face. "You say it's just the first time then? So, get it over with and we won't have to worry about it again."

Rin watched as Sesshomaru smiled at her ever so slightly,

"You have to be completely ready before I do this to you, it's not something I will take lightly." Sesshomaru began to lower himself so that his face was at the mound of her breast again. "I don't wish to see you in any amount of pain, especially pain caused to you by me,"

Now that she had a clear image of what went on in the beds of men and women, Rin finally knew what that aching empty feeling she had meant.

"I'm ready, I've been ready for a while. I want to take you inside of me."

"Rin, when I say ready I don't mean mentally," Sesshomaru shook his head and lowered one of his hands to her sex, rubbing the knuckle of his thumb over it from back to front, Rin gasped and shuddered under the unexpected touch. "Your body makes wetness that will allow my to be inside of you and not injure you badly, I need to make you wet."

"Ah," Rin answered, not quite getting the point he was making, but agreeing anyway.

Sesshomaru licked her nipple one at a time but did not linger there, instead lowering further on her body and bringing his face to her sex entirely. Rin was about to question him, when he let out a hot breath that sent her back arching and her head into the softness of the pillows and fur.

"Oh," she moaned quietly.

Sesshomaru gouged the sensitivity she had in her sex, and began to lick her. It didn't take more than a second of the action to have Rin panting. He decided it would be easier to bring her to her climax like this than he had expected.

Pulling her legs further apart so he could fully taste her, Sesshomaru suckled on her swollen sex and enjoyed the slightly salty and yet sweet taste of her. A heady scent and hot warmth radiated from her, enveloping his face and sending his senses wild. He started to get a steady rhythm going so he could get her to climax without delaying it, but Rin's hips kept convulsing with no other sign that he was any closer to bringing her than before.

Wetness dripped from her and down his chin. She was ready, but it was frustrating that she wouldn't climax for him. Pressing harder and holding her hips, he continued to suckle her sex, not wanting to stop until she had come at least once.

And of _course_ she would remain to be infuriating, even with ther mind sent into the wilds she was subconsciously doing something frustrating. He continued to lick, pull, brush, and rub her body but she refused to come for him. _'Why is this so difficult, I have brought many a female yokai to their knees begging me to stop at this point and this damn woman!'_

"Fine then, have it your way!" Sesshomaru was frustrated and Rin had no idea why. He wiped his face from her exceeding wetness and moved at incomprehensible speed, laying himself on top of her and putting a lot of his weight on her. "I need to take you now I can't stand it."

"Yes," Rin croaked, wrapping her arms around his bode and pulling her legs to his sides.

Shock.

All the heat shattered in her body at once as he thrust himself into her. He wasn't moving, but the pain he's inflicted was already done. Rin's body stiffened beyond her ability to try to hide what she was feeling, and Sesshomaru noticed immediately.

"I know I'm hurting you," he said, pulling her body to his and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. His entire body was shaking from trying to hold himself still inside of her.

"It," Rin knew she shouldn't lie after she'd just gotten the closest thing to an apology she was going to get from him. "It hurts."

"I know," Sesshomaru started to shake harder, and his embrace was starting to hurt her more than her sex, actually, the pain had started to subside and this was the only thing really hurting her now.

"No, I mean you're hurting me, Sesshomaru you're holding me to tightly. Please stop."

A burble of sound that Rin was still not used to coming from him escaped his body and made him move inside of her. He started laughing hard against her as he loosened his grip of her and sat up a little bit to look at her, and laugh again.

Rin felt like she had said something stupid, and now Sesshomaru was laughing at her. A blush started to creep into her face when his laughter moved him inside of her sending a sound from her body that was almost animal.

"Yes, please." She began to move her hips in front of him and moan quietly with the feeling of heat it built inside her rapidly.

Sesshomaru stopped laughing, watching her slightly reddened face ragged with pleasure when he wasn't even doing anything to her. She had pulled her hands up to cover her breasts but he was almost sure she wasn't even paying attention to the actions of her upper half any more.

Her muscles contracted delicately around him, and she was tight. Her movements sapped him of the energy he'd just had only moments ago and brought the great demon trembling down upon her. Rin, being her first time, had no idea what she was doing to him, she had no idea what she was doing at all. All she was thinking of at the moment was the hot feeling building up in her thighs and belly that was wracking further around her body in waves as she moved, and the fact that she liked it.

Heat ripped through Sesshomaru's genitals forcing him to thrust deeper into her without wanting. He gasped, realizing he had just came before her and almost laughed at himself for lacking the control to even last longer than the human he was trying to pleasure.

A sudden jolt from on top of her as Sesshomaru pressed himself deep into her body brought her over the edge, but warmth besides her own was filling her now. She felt his hips pressing into her thighs almost painfully as she came, and her breath came out in harsh, loud pants.

Slowly, the fog that her orgasm had created in her mind evaporated and she realized Sesshomaru's breath was also ragged and fast.

"Did you feel like that too? It felt like my body was on fire and then I just felt good." Rin pulled him to her, wrapping her arms and legs around his broad body, liking the feeling that was inside of her now, almost tingling.

"So you did," he breathed in heavily, trying to catch his breath. "So you did come than."

"If that is what the feeling is called then yes." Rin thought about it. "I came when you pushed yourself into me and I could feel you all over my body, it felt good."

"Puny woman," Sesshomaru laughed once, but the movement caused his sensations to heighten and his knees buckled, making him press all of his weight onto her.

Rin's eyelids were heavy, and as much as she wanted to hear him laugh, she couldn't stay awake through the sound that was coming from Sesshomaru.

_'is he laughing, talking? I can't...'_ Rin's arms and legs fell limp from around him as she fell asleep. Sesshomaru wasn't surprised _she_ felt drowsy, given this was her first experience with the pleasure sexual contact could bring, but...

Sesshomaru shook as he tried to pull out of her, using most of the strength he had not to topple onto her again. It would undoubtedly wake her up at the least, and he would never tell her that this was not the way it was supposed to have happened. Sesshomaru had planned on making her come until she begged him to stop and she had the gall to bring him down before her!

Feeling defeated, he decided the fact that he had brought her, or rather, she had brought herself, would be good enough for now, and _then_ tomorrow night he would show her what the real meaning of pleasure meant. But for now...

Not wanting another incident like the last morning, Sesshomaru pulled himself up and very drowsily dressed himself again. Stumbling into the chair that sat in the farthermost corner of the room next to the door and cursing at himself. He slid open the door and pulled himself up to walk right.

_'Damn that woman,'_ he tried hard to make it seem like he was upset, but really he couldn't help but smile over that had just occurred. She had been so warm around him and tight that he, Sesshomaru, had practically brought to his knees with the sensation of having her around him and she didn't know it.

She didn't even know what she had just done to him.


	6. Chapter 5

Rin woke up with the heat of the sun beating down on her, she didn't know what time it was or if it was the next day or the day before. Scrunching her eyes and turning over she felt a small amount of burning pain in her sex.

"Ow," She whispered to herself, and for a moment she didn't remember why she had pain there, and then it hit her.

_'it causes a woman pain,'_ Yes! That was why she was feeling pained this morning, last night she... Rin sat up making sure Sesshomaru wasn't still in her room again, and to her relief, he wasn't. No one was knocking on her door at the moment, and otherwise the hallway outside seemed more silent than usual. Usually there was at least the sounds coming from the kitchen during the day...

Rin got up and started to dress herself, sliding on her bloomers and a slip, and then putting on one of her more easy to maneuver kimono's, tying the sash loosely so she could take it off easier when she got to the spring to bathe.

Sliding the door to her room open and swiftly padding through the hallway, she ran past a room down the hall where the door was still open. Unable to help herself she peered inside. All that was in this room was yet another huge mountain of furs, and a place to stow a fire. This room was strange, all the other rooms being so lavishly furnished that Rin thought it was a place where hundreds of people lived rather than practically no one. This room was the complete opposite.

The floors were like rock, and the walls were a bare gray to match the coloring of the floor, there were no windows in this room and not a fire to send light into it other than the light coming from the hallway.

Something moved inside the furs across the room, catching Rin's attention and making her gasp. She pressed herself closer to the door hoping whatever it was hadn't seen her.

"Rin, I know you're standing there." A husky voice that was almost unfamiliar and quiet drifted across the room. "Come in if you want to but shut the door."

"Yes," Rin hastily went into the dark room and shut the door. Now, the only light was coming from a small slit under the door and the entire room itself was chilly. Rin couldn't see.

"Just walk forward, don't worry you won't hit anything." Sesshomaru told her.

Nodding, mostly to herself, Rin walked in the direction she was facing, knowing she wouldn't hit anything because he had just told her so. Something soft brushed her foot as she came into contact with what was most likely Sesshomaru's bed.

"I would have you right now, but I know you must be in pain." Sesshomaru's voice came from right in front of her, and then she felt his arms around her, pulling her into his bed.

Rin laid down next to him. He wasn't wearing anything on the upper half of his body, but he was wearing pants, much to Rin's disappointment.

"Actually I only feel a little stinging, I want you again." Rin tried to assure him, but when he moved his hand to brush her sex through her cloths, she couldn't help but wince.

"You can't trick me that easily Rin," Sesshomaru pressed his face into the front of her kimono, _'and she would even tell me she is not in pain if it made me happy. Woman...'_

"Okay so it does hurt, but I do want you. Will you... have me again tonight?"

"I am going to tell the others you are ill and not to bother you for a few days, I'll have Chisato bring your food and leave it in the hallway next to the door every meal. What I want you to do is rest and heal yourself. When you're not in pain I shall have you again."

"So you're saying it won't be for a while then?" Rin couldn't help but be disappointed.

"Rin," Sesshomaru growled, "It's taking all of my control knowing you're in pain not to just have you right where you lay, I would tear through these cloths to even get to that body of yours faster. I will not be able to wait for you for more than a few days."

"Alright," Rin still sounded disappointed, but she knew he was only trying to take care of her properly. "I am going to go bathe myself now."

"Wait," Sesshomaru grabbed her hand as she started to get up from his bed. "I'll go with you."

"There's no need for you to- Oof!" She was already speaking when he lifted her up roughly into his arms and started for the door at breakneck speed.

Sesshomaru was out of the room and flashing down the hallway fast enough the world around Rin became a white blur. The door to the courtyard slid open quietly and he bounded down the short drop with ease, jostling Rin only slightly with the fall. Rin could hear the clicking of something as he ran but she couldn't place it, before she could begin to grasp what was going on he had already jumped the tall fence of the hot water spring and was setting her down.

"Oh, my head." Rin put her hand to her head feeling dizzy from all the movement so suddenly after just had been laying down. She started to fall backwards.

A large hand on her back steadied her and she rubbed her eyes, trying to force away the sudden fit of tunnel vision and right herself.

"I got a little carried away," Sesshomaru laughed, but without warning her further he started to undress her, using his hands at first, but when he came to the neck of her kimono he used his teeth to pull it down. Sesshomaru's hands found their way to her legs and slowly make their way up her bodice to caress her back . His claws dragging ever so slightly on her skin.

"Please don't torture me so," Rin moaned, bringing her arms to her bare breasts as he lifted her slip from her body.

"I will have to wait just as long as you for this infuriating body of yours to be ready for me again, it's only fair if I cause you some stress on the matter." Sesshomaru growled at her, successfully sending another wave of ecstasy through her body.

"I can assure you, you do not need to help me with that subject." Rin shuddered as the heat of the steam from the pools next to her brushed her leg.

Sesshomaru backed away from her, grasping the hem of his pants when Rin took hold of his arms and pulled them away from it.

"I want to try something." Rin said quietly, kneeling before him and taking hold of the hem of his pants. Something moved under the fabric and Rin realized it was his readiness again. Pulling the hem down over him and past his knees, allowing him to step away and become fully undressed, Rin tried not to look up at his face in fear that hers might betray what she was planning and he would try to stop her if he knew.

Rin licked the head of him.

A shudder went through Sesshomaru as she decided to put the head in her mouth. He tasted of salt, but also slightly bitter and heady, like tea with no sugar in it. Rin suckled on the end of it, wondering if this did the same to him as it did for her.

He couldn't move. Rin wasn't holding him to her or making him stay in place, it was the simple fact her hot mouth was on him that held him from jumping out of his skin. As she began to suck the head, licking it in the way he had done the night before, a ragged breath escaped his mouth as he said her name. Unable to help himself, he ran his fingers through her hair, pressing her a little further to show her how it was done.

Rin got the gist, pulling him out every once in a while with suction, causing a soft _pop_ as the head left her mouth. Every time she did this Sesshomaru groaned or growled, clenching and unclenching her hair. Rin wondered how far she could take him inside of her here, and pushed him all the way in back of her mouth.

She pulled him out at once and coughed, before putting him back in and deciding that wasn't the best idea she'd had, continuing in the rhythm that she started.

Sesshomaru's body began to tremble under her hands and his breath came out in short ragged pants. Rin wondered if what she was doing was a bad thing and if she could stop, but as she pulled him out of her mouth, hot salty fluid filled her mouth, causing her to freeze.

_'what is...?' _Rin swallowed it, feeling it slide down her throat strangely

"Rin you can spit it out if it taste bad," Sesshomaru said between breaths.

"I'm sorry I already swallowed it..." Rin apologized, letting her head sink in embarrassment.

"Oh Rin..." Sesshomaru looked at her blushing and trying to hide it, her scent was tinged with surprise, lust, and something Sesshomaru had smelled on her before but couldn't quite place. He pulled her up to a standing position again and leaned down, kissing her forehead, then her cheek, her shoulder, and licking the soft flesh of her nipple. "Enough of this, let me wash you."

"Yes, of course." Rin nodded once and let him lead her into the water.

"Rin, Rin, look at what Iome has found!" Iome jumped down from a shelf and landed in front of Rin where she sat delicately on a stool in a room filled with boxes and dusty artifacts.

Rin still felt a slight pain whenever something touched her sex, but refusing to stay in her room for the entirety of a few days she decided she would help Iome sort things in some of the rooms. This had brought them to one that was detached from the main part of the house and was filled with things that looked like they hadn't been touched in years.

Iome held in her small hands a large straw hat with long billowy white gossamer flowing from the top of it. She placed it on her head and Rin thought of the princesses she'd seen in paintings almost immediately.

"That's pretty." Rin said, nodding to Iome.

"I do believe it is! Try it on, try it on!" Iome tossed the hat onto Rin. The rim of the hat was so large it caused the wearer to feel like they were wearing a tent.

"What in the world," Rin looked at her hands as they were giving off a dim glow. Throwing the hat away from herself, she shuddered.

"Oh, I see then. The item must be enchanted." Iome regarded it as if that were something normal and picked it up again, scurrying up the shelves and placing it where it had been.

Are there a lot of things around here that have strange powers such as that?" Rin wondered out loud.

"Yes, quite a few actually." Iome pulled an empty bird cage from a hook on the ceiling and brought it to the light of the window, where in the shadow the cage cast, it was not empty but filled with fluttering birds. One of them opened it's wings and to Rin's surprise it looked like bones.

This cage holds the spirits of several birds trapped within, and on a full moon you can see the birds in the cage as they once were." Iome placed the cage next to the window and returned to rummaging through the pile of items across the room, sorting them.

"Um... interesting?" But she was sickened by the fact that the souls of any once living creature were trapped inside of a cage. Making sure Iome was not looking, Rin opened the door to the cage, letting the birds souls escape the confinement and setting it out of the light.

"If you find anything that takes your interest, Master Sesshomaru has informed me that you may have it." Iome called to her from on top of the mountain of trunks.

"I will remember that Iome, thank you." Rin answered back eying the hat on the shelf.

"And I believe it would be a fine addition to the western lands if we were to expand a little further around the mountain. There is a large fresh water source there and the only inhabitant is a large lizard demon named Okodoshi." An old looking man said as he moved a strange looking peg across a table with an intricately painted map on it.

Rin tilted her head, looking at the map table and studying it from where she was kneeling next to Sesshomaru. It was large and had a lot of mountains and water markings on it that Rin had no idea even existed. Small, different colored pegs were all over the map, some holding red flags and some holding white, one holding a blue and a whole bunch holding no flag surrounded by little figures that looked like little crafted fortresses.

Several of the other demons had females at their sides, but all of which were yokai as well and generally the same species at that. Rin looked down at her hands on her knees, not wanting to look at their staring and disapproving faces anymore.

"Okodoshi is a powerful opponent, it would kill many of my finest warriors before they had even the chance to pierce it's thick scales. Of course it is also a vile creature that attacks anything to come near and it would be best to... put it down." Sesshomaru said the last slowly. "I will send my men to take this land, but not alone, I shall go with them."

"But sir, if you were to be injured, it would be I who would take responsibility for having brought the notion to your table!" The man stood, his white hair not of natural color, but of extreme old age. "I will go, and bring along the finest warriors of my clan, and we shall kill Okodoshi."

"If that is what you think is best then I will second the motion." Sesshomaru moved one of the pins to a place with a water and forest marking far away from the fortress thing, and placed a red flag in it's hand. "You will leave when your vassals are ready, I will send men with you for good measure."

"Sir," The elderly demon put a fist to his chest and stood tall. "We will not let you down."

Rin wandered back to that room several says later, where she found one of the demons removing the figure from the table and placing it on the side of the map.

"May I inquire as to what that action means? Have the dog yokai returned victorious?" Rin asked of it. The creature turned it's scaly head to Rin an looked at her for a long time, he was going to say something rude to disregard her, but the amount of worry she showed in her features stopped him.

Shaking his head, he quickly left the room.

"Sesshomaru..." Rin began as they were along in the hot spring. Sesshomaru was playing with her hair as it floated in the water around his shoulders.

"Yes, my Rin." He answered her, not looking up from his current action.

"Did, did that elderly dog demon and his men, and your men as well all die?" Her voice cracked as she finally had someone to ask.

"Yes Rin, they died." Deciding not to lie to her. "But who told you this?"

"I happened upon a lizard demon updating the war board in the room where you were disguising taking over that Dragon demon's land." Rin said quietly. "I inquired of it if the demons of your lands had been victorious and he informed me that... they had not."

"Such is the way of things." Sesshomaru said, looking up and into Rin's tearing eyes. "The lizard demon died as well however, but I refuse to take the land as it is now a place for the dead."

"I feel so sad, they didn't need to die." Rin's tears began to spill over her cheeks and into the water. "They could have left that demon aline and lived out the rest of their lives."

"That particular demon eats other demons and humans alike," Sesshomaru informed her, trying to bring her attention away from the carnage in her mind. "If I would have allowed it to live, more would have died. do you understand my Rin?"

"I understand." Rin held him close to her, an aching in her chest for the loss of those lives. Sesshomaru of course felt the loss, but not nearly to the point of where it would affect his emotions. He merely felt sorry for the vassals that had been lost and knew he should have stuck to his original plan and gone himself.

Rin wept, and Sesshomaru listened and wondered why she would weep for demons that would sooner eat her than save her life, but she wept for the loss of theirs. An intriguing consent that Sesshomaru could not possibly understand, and he dubbed it another human act.

Rin awoke in Sesshomaru's bedroom for the fourth time that week. She wasn't sure what time it was, but the groggy feeling she had still hanging in her mind told her it was most likely the middle of the night. Of course she might just be upset from being told that a lot of demons had been killed the other day, and she knew humans got more tired when they were under a lot of stress that would cause them sadness or pain. Rin wondered what could have woken her in this state...

Another pulse from somewhere in the room caused her to sit up.

_"Come to me child." _A deep makes voice sounded from across the room but did not echo on the bare walls or the floor. Peculiar...

Rin felt a crawling fear climb up her spine, who would be in Sesshomaru's room besides he and her. Rin shook Sesshomaru's shoulder and tried to wake him.

_"I am tensega, you will head my call child." _The voice demanded, numbing the fear inside of Rin and causing her to stand. She no longer had the will of her own to decide weather it was a good idea to go to it or not. Without needing to be guided, she found her way to where the sword lie on a shelf near the door and picked it up in the darkness.

_"You wish to help the others, I can feel your heart and it calls to me."_ Tensega spoke to her.

"But, how? They're all dead?" Rin whispered to it.

_"Are you a foolish child? You do not know of the power I wield. I, the sword of the netherworld can revive humans and demons alike." _The voice assured her, Rin felt warmth from the sword's hilt as if it was a living extension of her arm. _"Dress yourself, as modesty is a part of your nature I will allow for this delay. Then I will guide you to the battlefield and instruct you on what to do."_

"Yes, okay." Rin whispered to it, setting it on the shelf where she had picked it up and slipping out of the room.

Rin padded down the hallway covered in nothing but her slip, the sheer fabric of it breezing as she walked swiftly through the house to her room. Once inside she found a white kimono with no pattern in the fabric, pulling it on and tying the thick red sash around her waist and tying it with ease. The hat with the sheer gossamer caught her attention from it's spot on top of the book shelf, and Rin grabbed that as well hoping it would make sure no one could recognize her as she left the grounds.

As she slid through the door, the pulse of Tensega moved her to grab it, even though she could not see in the darkness. The sword willed her to it. Silently, she padded out of the room and down the hallway to the door that lead outside, finding a sleeping Ah-Un and mounting him.

The two headed riding lizard groggily woke up, but when Rin snapped his reins he moved with his normal speed, which for Rin was very fast.

Sesshomaru followed her, he had seen her taking the Tensega from it's place in the darkness. By her unsure footing she had been blind, as well as not being able to see him watching her. Rin snapped the reins of Ah-Un and flew off eastward.

_'What is she doing?'_ Sesshomaru wondered silently as he followed her on foot, making sure to stay unseen in the cover of the trees she flew over. Rin did not stop anywhere near the manor, and she continued to fly over small villages both human and demon alike. Not even bothering to look at them.

Sesshomaru could see an anxious looking expression on her face as she leaned forward on Ah-Un's saddle, willing the beast to fly even faster. Even Sesshomaru was having a hard time keeping up with the two of them, but then she slowed and stopped in front of a large open field, and the smell hit.

The reeking stench of many decomposing bodies filled the air around him, and he realized where they were. Rin had somehow known where the battlefield on Okodoshi's land had taken place, and she had brought the Tensega. Sesshomaru doubted that she would be able to use it though.

Landing in the muddle of the carnage, almost seeming to make sure she did not step on a single body Rin stood, holding the sword.

She looked beautiful there, wearing an enchanted straw hat that had been a gift so long ago he had forgotten the giver, her body gave off a demon glow, and she was wearing an entirely white kimono with a red sash tied tightly to her bodice and hugging her figure. She looked like a goddess.

A goddess amongst carnage.

Unsheathing the sword, Rin flourished the blade in the air almost expertly, and swept the blade over the mass of bodies.

A long, flash of silver light almost looking like the sword was extending over the bodies itself, came from her then. Rin did this several more times in all directions, landing at last on one knee and panting with exhaustion.

Some of the men began to move almost immediately, while the others still had a lot of wounds and it took a while for their decomposing flesh to heal. Rin did not move from her place as the men began to heal, standing still between them all and waiting. From under the hat, Sesshomaru could only see a satisfied smile as she held the sword of the netherworld.

A gasp for air was heard right next to her, and a hand reached up to grasp the skirt of her kimono. Rin put her hand out to the man that had touched her and helped him stand. It was Benjirou! The elder dog yokai stumbled as she helped him stand.

"Thank you goddess, you have brought my men back from the dead!" He fell to his knees in front of her now that he realized what had happened.

Without a word, Rin rushed to Ah-Un and mounted him again, riding away from the men before any more could see her. Sesshomaru had a good feeling she was returning to his manor and did not follow her. Instead, he watched as all the dog demons that had been dead for days, rise from the ground as if they had never been injured at all,

Some of them looked around curiously, having not seen Rin, but the few that had started to whisper that a goddess had brought them back from the netherworld.

"A goddess then?" Sesshomaru chuckled at their serious misconception. How interesting it would be for them to find out it was Rin who revived them. Ah, but that would be something he would wait to reveal, until their pride would need to be brought down a notch then he would bring it up and revel in the shock that would follow.

His Rin had just revived demons that would rather kill her, and she did not stay to accept their praise. Humans were such strange creatures indeed.


	7. Chapter 6

"And I'm telling _you_, that I saw it as well, that woman was not a goddess." A rather particularly large black haired dog demon bellowed. "It was obviously a demon."

"I know it was a goddess, Ratok, it was the goddess of chaos." Another more slim male demon contradicted. This one had greyish hair and was carrying a wide array of blades inside of his clothing, some could be seen and the others could not be seen besides the tell tale points of metal shining through his cloths. Rin wondered from her spot how one would move in such a fit. Rin was once again kneeling next to Sesshomaru, but this time they were in a large room with small lavishing pillows as seats surrounding a huge table covered in exotic beasts.

"Iye, I would have to agree with Niyumo. It was the goddess of chaos." The elder demon Benjirou stated, folding his arms in front of him and closing his eyes. "I awoke with her standing before me, her skin shown like the moon and she wore white. She glowed like starlight and had black silk for hair. And when she reached for me to help me stand she smelled of lightning and wild things, she also had the most beautiful face I've ever seen in my life."

"If that's the most beautiful creature even Benjirou has seen, I would have died again just to have seen one glimpse of her." One of the men that had not been able to wake before Rin had fled said wistfully.

Rin looked down at her hands, smiling silently to herself at how stupid the yokai sounded, praising her like that. She knew they would probably kill her if they found out the truth now, as would Sesshomaru... Startled, Rin wished someone would address her so that she could change the subject before Sesshomaru would try to inquire about the 'goddess' they were all talking about.

"And I consider it a sign from the gods that our taking of the land towards the east was a good thing, we now have a source of food from the wilds and a fresh water source, I wish to colonize some of my overpopulation in that area at once." Benjirou continued, Rin breathed out in relief.

"Of course though, you did not summon all the leaders of the clans in your eastern lands, as well and vassals from my clan, to come 'ere and discus colonization or battle strategies, why have you summoned us?" Benjirou questioned.

Sesshomaru's mouth twitched, just slightly.

"I have chosen a mate, and I wish for it to be known throughout my lands so that the whole of you will stop pestering me with offers of your daughters."

_'A mate!' _Shock froze Rin in place as she realized what he had just said, that he had chosen a female that he desired. Blackness started to envelope her mind and Rin swayed in her place from the sudden dizziness, she felt like she was going to feint.

"It's about time Sesshomaru!" A demon that sincerely looked nothing more than dog but talked like a man and seemed extremely old said from a ways down the table. "Tell us, which one of our daughters have you chosen?"

"I thought it would have been quite obvious in the matter of what being I chose." Sesshomaru said, a deep satisfaction coating every word.

"I, I don't understand? Is there someone you have already told of your decision?"

The yokai looked around at each other, but all of them had about the same look of bewilderment on their faces. The female demons chose not to speak on the subject and instead looked down at the food on the table. Rin swayed again but a strong and steady hand righted her.

"It should be quite obvious, I've chosen this human as my mate."

The room got completely silent, nit a single demon or the human moved a muscle.

Then the first outburst came.

"HOW DARE YOU CHOOSE THIS PUNY HUMAN WOMAN AS YOUR MATE, SHE WILL BIRTH MONGREL CHILDREN!"

"You have decided to have a human over my many females, they are exotic and beautiful where she is common and ugly, she will die before you have even ages at all!"

"And the things that will come from her, half demon vermin, I thought you better than your father Sesshomaru." Benjirou added into the crowd.

Of all the words the other demons spoke, it was those of the man she had saved that cut the deepest. A tear fell from Rin's eyes and onto her hand where she knelt, but she did not dare look at Benjirou and betray the hurt he had inflicted on her.

"A human." Sesshomaru said again, causing the group to fall silent. Sesshomaru laughed at them, his shoulder shaking with the amount of mirth he was exerting. "A human you say? I do believe you are quite mistaken."

"I can smell her Sesshomaru, you can not lie to me and tell me she is not." Benjirou growled.

"I guess now would be a good a time as ever then," Sesshomaru let out a long breath before standing. "Chisato, bring me the items I mentioned earlier."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." The dog yokai said quietly and rushed out of the room.

"Rin, stand." Sesshomaru ordered.

Rin got to her feet and stood, her face still downward so that her hair could act as a barrier from the yokai and they would not see her tear streaked face.

Sesshomaru put a hand under her chin, lifting her face to the dog demons at the table. None of them remarked on her state of emotion and a few of them laughed at her. Rin closed her eyes so that she would not have to see them, wondering why Sesshomaru would punish her like this.

"I have what you asked for." Chisato said from the doorway.

"Rin, keep your eyes closed and put out your hands."

"Mm," Rin nodded, another tear falling from her eye.

Something soft brushed her cheek, and she could feel a light thing on her head. She wondered for a while what it was, but with her eyes closed she figured it was some kind of hat.

"No!" Rin yelped, throwing away the hat and opening her eyes. But the damage had been done.

The straw hat landed lightly on the floor before Benjirou, turning on it's rim before falling still.

"I saw this goddess as well that fateful night, and I have to agree with Benjirou, she was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on." Sesshomaru said when no one else spoke. "Of course I knew it was my Rin from the moment I spotted her holding the Tensega, and I decided then that if she was brave enough to face you and hundreds of demons alone, not to challenge or gain something but to simply heal and revive them. I decided that for her actions even in the eyes of any respectable demon, she would be considered a valuable female as a mate."

"Bahaha," Benjirou burst out into laughter. "Fine than, have your 'goddess'. It is not our place to question a higher ranking demon of such things anyway."

"Iye." "Yes" "Of course." A few others mumbled in response.

Rin knew they would never accept her as Sesshomaru's mate, and he had done something unthinkable amongst demons. Standing a Sesshomaru sat back down, she wondered what was going to happen to her beloved now that he had put himself directly in harms way.

"My Rin, when I sit you sit, it is the way of things." Sesshomaru said warmly, looking up at her and offering her one of his hands. Rin couldn't help but feel overjoyed looking at him reach to her and for a moment she forgot about the other demons in the room.

"And I told you she smelled like lightning." Benjirou grunted, snatching a rather large beast from the table and sinking his fangs into it.

Rin woke in Sesshomaru's bed again, but this time she was told she did not have to try to leave the room unseen. Quietly, she tried to get her bearings in the dim room. A fire blazed in the large rocky fireplace, and with nothing but the door to make it distinctly a room, the place looked like a cave.

Growling from her side caught her attention and she looked at Sesshomaru who was pressing his face into her belly.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, did I wake you?" Rin asked, laying back down.

"Rin, I have never slept so much in my entire life and now I find myself doing it every night. What are you doing to me?" He pounced her, pressing her body into the furs with his hands on her shoulders. He looked over her pale naked form, her breasts rising and falling with her little quick breaths and he began to grow ready for her again.

The looked at each other for a long time, not saying a word, when Rin reached her arms up and entwined her fingers into his hair, pulling him to her. She lifted up her legs and pressed down on him, wanting him inside already and feeling satisfied when she found him ready.

Sesshomaru thrust into her, a slick sounding slap every time he did this. Rin made sounds with every breath that kept making him want more and more. How could he not want more? Pulling him on top of her as he'd discovered, she began to rock her hips on top of him. Sesshomaru enjoyed watching her do this.

Rin's breath started to get ragged as she reached her climax, her body trembling on top of his and her thighs tightening at his sides.

"S-Seshomaru!" She yelped, putting both hands on his shoulders and continuing to move.

She was entirely wet now, the firelight refracting off of her skin in orange and yellow and white. Sesshomaru grasped her hips and helped her move more fully on him, bringing those little moans she made to a more animal sound that he very much enjoyed.

A now familiar heat rippled through him as he spilled himself inside her for the fourth time that night. He had no idea what made him wanting as much as this woman on top of him. He had had sex before, and none of it had ever made him want more and more like this funny and infuriating woman did.

Lowering herself on top of him after feeling his warmth inside of her, Rin laid on his chest and closed her eyes, letting the heat of his body radiate to her.

Yes, as long as she could have this, even if it was just for a little while, she would be happy.

"Oh... please don't make me eat that." Rin said to the dog yokai as she placed a dish in front of Rin that looked like it had been living only hours ago.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin's naturally pale skin turned a slightly green color and chuckled.

"Alright, bring something else," Sesshomaru waved the demon away with the food and looked at Rin. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," Rin smiled widely at him, but her stomach had been unsettled as of late.

"Mm," Sesshomaru nodded as the dog yokai came back with a plate covered in cooked meat, rice, cold meat, ginger, and bowls of sauce on it.

"Thank you Faomo, you may go." Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Rin.

"Yes My Lord." The dog demon slipped out of the room quietly.

Much to Rin's disappointment, even though the demon had brought her a meal that was human food, she could feel the same rising bile in her stomach as before for this platter as well. Not knowing her skin was turning green, Rin smiled again reassuringly and began to eat.

Deciding that she must be starting to fall ill, Sesshomaru moved behind Rin and lowered his face to her neck, pressing his lips to the crook under her jaw and gouging her temperature.

She was warmer than usual.

"Rin, I think you're falling ill and it would make me happy if you rested."

Rin choked on what she was eating.

"I said I..." Rin thought about it for a second then decided to just go with it. "Alright, I shall excuse myself then."

"Yes." Sesshomaru felt an aching need for her as she left the room.

_'Damn this feeling!'_ Sesshomaru cursed and stalked off to go outside, where to his surprise Rin was there, hunched over and gagging.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru darted over to her and put his hands on her sides, feeling her chest heave as she threw up again.

"I'm sick..." Rin said quietly and started to stand.

"Don't." Sesshomaru picked her up and walked slowly with her up the small step to the inside of the house, careful not to jostle her as he brought her to his room and laid her on the bed.

"I'm going to have someone bring you hot water and a towel, I'll get a fire started in the fireplace so you won't chill yourself." Sesshomaru left the room and his voice could be heard from somewhere down the hall, harsh and booming.

Sweat beaded on Rin's forehead as she breathed raggedly... she really was sick. She waited there for only a minute before someone was hovering above her and another was wiping her forehead and then face. Someone else was starting a fire... but they all looked like dark little blurs to Rin as she lost consciousness.

What time was it? Rin looked all around the room and again she felt like it was the middle of the night. She felt no sickness in her body but something else burned her more deeply than ever.

Desire.

The entirety of her being said one thing and one thing alone, she needed Sesshomaru inside her, now.

Feeling around her she located where he was and straddled him, pulling off her slip and going for his pants.

"Rin, no." Sesshomaru said groggily, snatching her wrist as she pulled the hem over his genitals.

"I want you, now." Rin was already panting, her sex burning to have him inside.

"You were just sick enough to pass out only hours ago, you threw up all of your food, how could you possi..." Sesshomaru stopped speaking for a long moment in time and let go of Rin's hand. "Fine then, you may continue."

Unable to grasp his reasoning but not wanting to give him a chance to change his mind, Rin yanked his cloths off and descended upon him, a wave of relief filling her body as she took him into her and she started to move. She built up the fire in her body more times than usual and still couldn't get enough of him. Almost crying in relief when he switched and let her rest while he did the work.

"I'm sorry," Rin cried. Tears started to overflow her eyes after they had finished.

"What on earth are you sorry for Rin." Sesshomaru growled, not liking the situation more and more.

"For-for everything!" She started to sob and turned on her side, pulling her legs to her chest and heaving again.

_'and there would of course be no leaving it to question what she's ill with...' _Sesshomaru pulled her to his body and let her cry it out, of course there would be more unpredictable mood swings to come then wouldn't there be. Sesshomaru let out a long breath in an audible sigh and gently pulled the hair out of Rin's face so she wouldn't soak it in her salty tears.

"You certainly are eating a lot more today Lady Rin, I'm glad." Nao said as he sat in the kitchen with Rin. She was eating for the fourth time that day and it wasn't surprising that she had run into someone that had known she was ill already.

"Here you are miss," A young man handed her a plate with nothing but meat on it this time, and Rin started to eat it immodestly, too hungry to care what she looked like while eating.

"And don't call me Lady," Rin warned the fox yokai after she finished her meal, leaving the room with nothing more to say to him. Her rage eminent in her scent.

"But... that's what I'm supposed to call you?" Nao wondered out loud after she had gone.

"Yes, the master says she is with child, can you believe it?" Someone's voice drifted to her from down the hallway, Rin was not restricted to a single part of the residence anymore but the words that had reached her froze her anyway.

"Iye," a familiar voice that she knew to be Iome agreed. "Of course it was only a matter of time, every demon in the household knew what they have been doing for the past months."

"Everyone with working ears and a nose, except Jaken, because he's an imbecile."

Rin couldn't help but laugh just once at that one.

"Did you hear something?" Iome asked in a hushed tone.

Rin held her breath and hit behind the door frame of the room next to her in case either of them looked into the hallway.

"Yes, but about the child..."

"I do not know what Sesshomaru would do to such a child, even though he would not harm young Rin, I doubt that child would live to see a day old."

"Iye..."

Rin placed her hands on her stomach, holding them there. A warmth filling her chest and a pain in her heart.

Sesshomaru would undoubtedly kill a half demon child, even if it was his own. She'd witnessed countless times where he tried to kill InuYasha. Rin looked around the hallway and wondered frantically what to do when someone came up from behind her and wrapped heir arms around her shoulders.

"Sesshomaru." Rin said quietly, fear for the thing inside of her creeping up her spine.

Fear? He could smell fear on her, Sesshomaru smelled her hair again just to be sure. Thick, heady fear was rising off of her in waves, she smelled like static and rain. This woman was fearing something deeply.

"What is worrying you my Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, his lips to her hair.

"It's nothing... I just." Rin sighed and turned around. "You think I am with child?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered, he didn't sound mad or angry, but if he planned on keeping Rin and not the child he quite possibly want to just keep her content until it was outside of her body and no longer attached.

"I'm afraid, I feel scared because I do not know what will happen now." Rin told him, trying to make sure if he smelled her fear that she would have him believe it was for fear of the future and not fear of him.

"I will take care of you, you do not need to worry about such things." Sesshomaru brushed his fingers through her hair, sending a shiver through her body.

"Do you want to rest, or read, or..." Sesshomaru let his hand fall to her shoulder and ran it across her breast.

"No, I think I shall bathe myself now." Rin told him, pulling away.

"Would you want me to come with, my Rin?" Sesshomaru looked at her with a fondness that almost made Rin say yes.

"No, I'll be fine on my own, wait for me in the bedroom please?" Rin added the last, reaching up and touching his face hoping that would reassure him.

"Yes..." Sesshomaru watched as she hurried down the hall and outside.

Alone in his room Sesshomaru laid on his bed, or at least what he called a bed. The pelts of animals piled and piled until they created one large soft mass. Some of the fur was thick and course, others were fine and soft, but no fur or fabric no matter how soft and fine matched the feeling of Rin's skin to Sesshomaru now.

He turned over again, wondering where she was, Rin had asked him to wait for her. Usually meaning she would come back and...

But where was she? It had been a long while since she had told him she was going to bathe herself. Sesshomaru, not wanting to wait any longer to find out what was going on, got up from his bed and left the room, clothed in nothing but his pants.

Rin's scent left a trail out the door and up the hill like she'd said, she had gone in the direction of the hot water spring he had instructed her to bathe in, but... it stopped before the gate and did not go further. Sesshomaru opened the gate for good measure and looked inside. Rin was not there.

Furious that he had let her disappear on him he darted back into the manor to the last place she had been. A young male dog demon was in the kitchen, ever preparing beast after beast for the other yokai in the house to eat.

"Did you see Rin recently?" Sesshomaru growled, his heart pounding fast.

"Not since she ate for the fourth time this evening, I think she might be-"

"Pregnant, she is." Sesshomaru interrupted him. "I don't know how, but either someone has taken her or Rin suddenly disappeared into thin air."

"Do not worry kid, my mistress has told me to deliver you safely and you and your baby will be fine." The brawny dog yokai said to Rin as he carried her in his arms, flying away from the western lands entirely. Rin, had been knocked out by the enchantment he placed on her to get rid of her scent until they were a good distance away. Which was good, because it would have injured her if she had struggled.

Rin's sleeping form lie limply in his arms as he darted across the trees, fast enough that he looked like nothing more than a flash of light across the sky.

"My mistress wishes nothing more for you than your safety, I hope you can forgive me for taking you from your home."

Awaiting no answer, he approached a vast house sitting at the top of a massive stairway, an archway above the main entrance and a large stone yard in front of the house. Standing in the doorway to the massive estate was a woman. A tall woman wearing layers of kimono with long silver hair and pointed ears. On her face she had the markings of a crescent moon, and two curved lines in her high cheekbones. Inu Daiyokai waiting patiently for her new ward to be brought to her doorstep.


	8. Chapter 7

"Inu Daiyokai," Rin asked as she walked quietly behind the tall slender woman she knew to be her beloved's mother. "May I inquire as to where we are going so early in the morning?"

Inu Daiyokai did not say anything at first and then randomly turned around, smiling at Rin.

"Yes, of course my child," she said gleefully, lifting one of her small hands to Rin's head and patting her hair. "In your condition it's good to go on walks after meals."

Rin put her hand over her stomach. Inu Daiyokai had gotten her kimono that would be able to fit her even though her stomach was quite large at this point, but she expected Rin to wear fifteen at once for some reason.

"It is so hot in all these layers of cloths, I don't know how much further I..." Rin stopped, the spring sun was not overpowering, but because of all the cloths it was hard to move around much.

"Oh, you'll get used to it." Inu Daiyokai seemed to have spotted something up ahead and squealed in excitement. Rin watched as she rushed over to a tree that looked orange and black with enough glee in her features she looked younger than Rin.

_'Who was this woman truly?'_ Rin walked to where Inu Daiyokai was standing, her face lit up as she looked at the tree.

"Look little Rin," Inu Daiyokai pointed up at the high branches of the tree and grabbed Rin's chin suddenly, forcing her to look up into the tree as well.

"Oh!" Rin gasped, the entirety of color had not been orange and black leaves, every inch of branch was covered in butterflies and chrysalis.

"See, wasn't it worth it?" Inu Daiyokai let go of Rin and clapped her hands, plopping into the grass and leaning against the tree to gaze up at the branches.

"you're... nothing like your son." Rin said quietly.

"Oh no you are mistaken, he is a lot like me you know." Inu Daiyokai smiled at Rin. "Which is why I believe he will kill that thing inside of you when he finds us."

"You mean that you wish to kill it as well?" Fear pulsated through Rin's body at once and then a sharp pain bit her back, forcing her to stop stressing herself out.

"Of course not, if it were not related to me directly I would kill a mongrel child, but it is my own flesh and blood you carry inside of you and anything that is descended from me needs protection," Inu Daiyokai looked at Rin intently. "Even from my own offspring."

"Y... yes." Rin sat down next to Inu Daiyokai and looked up at the tree where the small insects were fluttering and spreading their new wings.

"Wouldn't it be nice..." Inu Daiyokai started, closing her eyes.

"Yes, Inu Daiyokai?" Rin asked, wondering what she was going to say.

_'this girl is easier to manipulate than I was told.'_ Inu Daiyokai thought gladly to herself.

"Wouldn't it be nice if you could be something ugly and prey for other creatures one day, and then wrap yourself up in a magic case and be beautiful and revered the next, wouldn't it be nice if humans were like butterflies in this way?" Inu Daiyokai said wistfully.

"Yes, it would Inu Daiyokai." Rin answered coldly, she knew she was telling Rin she was ugly, something that she did frequently.

"And would you do it if you could?" Inu Daiyokai said slowly, gouging Rin's reaction to her words.

"As you have asked me before, ah" Rin reached around her back and pressed into the place where the pain was coming from. The baby inside of her moved. "I would become a demon if I could but such things are not possible."

"What if I told you it were though, would you still hold on to the notion and do it, even if it came at a great price?" Inu Daiyokai asked quietly.

"It would depend on the price, no matter what my wants are there are some things I would not pay to achieve them." Another pain stopped Rin from speaking for a short amount of time. "The cost of a life other than mine, or doing something that would inflict damage onto another person, those are examples."

"Rin, are you in pain?" Inu Daiyokai asked, noticing the look on Rin's face and the scent she was giving off.

"No, it's fine. I'm fine." Rin smiled reassuringly and then winced again as another stabbing pain bit into her back.

"No, you're not fine, the baby is coming." Inu Daiyokai put two fingers into her mouth and let out a high pitched loud whistle, within moments no less than twenty female demons surrounded them.

"Hot water, a tent, cold water, blankets, string, a knife, and towels, NOW!" Inu Daiyokai ordered, several of the demons rushed away immediately.

"My lord, one of the men has said to've picked up Rin's scent, somewhere over on the southernmost border of our lands." Jaken told Sesshomaru from the doorway to the study. "Shall I send vassals out to search for her in the area?"

"No Jaken, I will go myself, I've had enough torture waiting several days at a time every time you have me send men off on a wild goose chase, only to come back without my Rin." Sesshomaru was shrouded in the darkness of the room. Not a fire had been lit in any of the rooms he resided in since Rin had disappeared. Sesshomaru's hair fell into his face and he looked like a mad man to those that looked upon him.

Of course he was mad wasn't he? In his mind he kept replaying that night, over and over, only coming to one conclusion, he felt like Rin had somehow opted in to be taken away from the manor. Of course seeing as to the fact that she'd left Ah-Uh, and some kind of enchantment had been used to mask her scent, she couldn't have done all this without help.

Rin had left him, but why?

Sesshomaru stood, he had begun to dress in the armor that he used to wear before Rin had come to live with him. A thick leather chest piece with cruel metal spikes around the top rim and a shoulder cuff over his shirt. Sesshomaru walked slowly around the frog demon without another word.

_'Where are you my Rin?'_

"You will need to bring this," Inu Daiyokai handed Rin a sealed pouch made from some kind of animal hide. It was filled with what felt like liquid. "You must figure out what it is for by yourself, I can not offer you any more information than this."

"And," Rin had to make sure again. "No one will get hurt if I do this, and if I come out alive I can go back to Sesshomaru just as I was only... not exactly. And the baby won't be harmed, you're _sure_."

"Yes yes all of that and then some," Inu Daiyokai waved her hand in the air and pushed Rin towards the long dragon that lain on the stone in front of them. It's thick scales and deep green color as well and the fire on it's feet reminded Rin painfully of Ah-Un.

"Yes I am sure, now get out of here before I opt to have one of my men drag you there." Inu Daiyokai watched as Rin mounted her riding dragon. "Fujin will be expecting you so do not hesitate to enter the temple."

Rin waited for the dragon to take off on it's own, and when it did it flew at a speed that nearly knocked her off of it's back, flying further south.

"Mistress," one of the demons that had grown to like Rin over the months. "Are you sure it's safe to send Rin into the household of the god of creation so frivolously?"

"Bah, what do I care if he kills her, as long as it's not done by my hand and I have the child safely in my care, I care not for the safety of the human woman." Inu Daiyokai waved the yokai away and walked back up the steps to her house.

Yes, this was definitely Rin's scent. Sesshomaru reveled in the smell of her for the first time in a long eight months. It smelled sweet, and new. He followed it to the point of strength and realized he was heading in the direction of Inu Daiyokai's mansion. Shaking his head, Sesshomaru cursed himself for not realizing his mother might do something like this to toy with him.

As he neared the scent's source he stopped cold in his tracks. This was Rin's scent, but not Rin's scent. He deducted that it must be the scent of the child, landing on the stone walkway in front of the stairs that lead to the whole of Inu Daiyokai's home.

Walking up the many stairs for the first time in almost ten years, Sesshomaru reached the top feeling no more tired than he had started in, as he was a demon and demon's did not have such fleeting amounts of stamina._'but then why to my feet feel as though they are stone?'_

The smell wavered around him, sweet and new like the rain of spring and the smell of grass growing, but it also smelled distinctly _Rin._

He walked forward, almost blindly and stopped in front of his mother. She looked no older than she had ten years ago, standing there on her porch smiling mischievously as usual. In her arms she held a bundle of white blankets, from the top a couple of little white pointed ears were viable over a fat unmarked child's face. White tousled hair with the same cowlick at the bangs as Rin's fell delicately around that face.

"And I suppose that would be my child then." Sesshomaru said, almost sounding like himself, but swaying once and falling to his knees in front of the two of them. "Please, give me the child."

"I can not." Inu Daiyokai told him, a warmer tone to her voice than he had heard in a while. "I will not willingly hand you this child unless I know you will not harm it."

"So you're telling me you care for it then?" Sesshomaru laughed.

"Yes, it is from my offspring there for I care for it, mongrel child or not." She said the word mongrel, but the look on her face as she peered onto the sleeping child's face held no hint that she detested it.

"I would never hurt anything that Rin would love," Sesshomaru held his arms out for the baby. "If this child were a human I would love it, if it was a demon the same, anything from Rin is beautiful and sacred to me."

"Yes, I thought you might say that," Inu Daiyokai muttered, placing the child into his outstretched arms.

Sesshomaru pulled the infant close to him, letting the scent of Rin but not Rin surround him. He did not cry, but the pain of loss and sorrow caused his shoulders to shake.

"Wouldn't you say as well that the child resembles Inu no Taishou's human form?"

Sesshomaru laughed and brushed some of the baby's soft hair out of it's face.

"What? I think so." Inu Daiyokai folded her arms and she turned away to pout.

"The damn thing looks just like InuYasha!" Sesshomaru said, bursting into laughter and standing again. All the sound caused the baby to wake up and look around at it's surroundings. It had amber eyes that looked up at Sesshomaru contently. "please, where is my Rin, why did she come here?"

"She was afraid for the baby that you might bring harm to it, of course my messenger helped plant that idea well into her thoughts, and I promised that I would protect it, and her, until it was born, then she could go back to you and live 'happily ever after' blah blah human gunk."

"Where is she, enough of your meandering, just tell me where she is." Sesshomaru barked at her, making the baby cry.

"Oh now look what you did," Inu Daiyokai tsked at her son and pulled the baby away from him, rocking it in her arms and cooing. "It's okay little Inu Shou."

"She named it after my father than, and it's a boy?" Sesshomaru wondered.

"Yes, after I mentioned to her that it resembled him so, she asked if she may name the baby after your father. We agreed that Shou was a good name for the little runt, and then I sent her to the temple." Inu Daiyokai looked back to the baby and smiled again. "Shou is a good name, a good name."

"What temple?"

"Oh I wouldn't worry your pretty little head about what or where she went, she's most likely long dead by now." Inu Daiyokai chuckled to herself. "I told her I would not let harm come to my own flesh and blood, I care not for the human woman or what happens to her now. But know this, she went the fully knowing that she might not come out with her life and still she went."

"Then I need to stop her before she get's herself killed!" Sesshomaru darted up to her and grabbed her shoulders, some of his hair falling into his face again revealing the madness he had been holding back until now. "Stop playing for once and tell me what I ask of you, please."

"Oh fine, I sent her to the house of Fujin, the creator of all things." Inu Daiyokai turned, walking away with the baby. "I may have mentioned that he could kill her and bring her back as a demon."

Rin stood in front of the shrine, it looked nothing more than a large empty house with a huge statue of a man carrying a bag over his shoulder under the roof. Rin wondered if anything lived here at all, but then again she knew the lifestyles of some demons were strange to her and incomprehensible.

Kneeling, Rin did as she was instructed and placed the large bowl in front of her, lighting incense on fire and placing the sealed hide sack next to it.

"Why have you entered my home human," a booming voice addressed her from somewhere in the room. Rin looked around but could see nothing, instead, she decided to answer the voice anyway.

"I was told you have the power to turn humans into demons by killing them, and I brought the items that will help you if you think I am worthy."

An earth shaking laughter rocked the floors under Rin as something heavy began to move in front of her, much to Rin's surprise, the statue itself began to walk to her.

"I have turned many humans into demons, child, but none of them were meant to transform in such a way." The statue began to change colors from stone to the colors of a human man. It shrunk down to a natural size in front of Rin and stood there silently.

"My name is Fujin, and unclean human sacrifices are turned into demons here, so tell me," Fujin scratched his chin, "did you come here to sacrifice yourself?"

At top speed in the direction his mother had informed him, Sesshomaru ran. He was a blinding light to any mortal that would suffer the misfortune of spying upon him as he went, and if he were to hit a single creature in his wake it would surely die.

Of course, he did not care how many things would die if it meant he could safely have his Rin back in his arms. Reaching the mountain, Sesshomaru continued to dart up it, bounding over fast expanses in single leaps. A huge temple at the top lie silent save for the chirping of crickets and nearby birds, but even those fell silent as he approached.

And then he saw her.

Lying on the floor surrounded by ash and blood, Rin lie still and unbreathing on the dark wood of the temple floor, her cloths nowhere to be seen.

Blood was in a sheet on her body, and as he got closer he could smell it was a demon's blood and not her own. Sesshomaru let out a breath and pulled her still form up from the ash and blood that surrounded her there, when something soft ell from his arm and landed behind her.

A black mass of soft fur was behind her back, and for a moment Sesshomaru wondered what it was, until it moved. Wiping away the blood from her body, Sesshomaru found himself uncovering red marking after red marking etched into her shoulders, under her breasts, on her hips and legs, and two on her face over her cheekbones. Her ears were also different, they were pointed.

She was a demon.

"Sesshomaru?" Her voice came then, sending a wave of relief through him at once.

"Yes, my Rin?" He asked, holding her close and shaking.

"you're holding me too tightly, please stop."

Sesshomaru laughed once and loosened his grip on her, pulling her away from him just long enough to grab her at once and smash his lips into hers.

"Mmf," Rin moaned as she opened up to him, her frail arms wrapping around his chest and hugging him tightly.

Too tightly.

"Rin," Sesshomaru panted, "I can't breath if you crush me like that."

"Sorry..." Rin's eyelids fluttered once, closing and her body went limp, choosing to rest in his arms now that she knew Sesshomaru was there, really there, and they could finally be together as equals.

For eternity.

~End~


	9. Epilogue

"Don't expect me to go easy on you Rin." Sesshomaru warned as he threw her down onto his bed. With one hand he yanked off his shirt, revealing a large stitched up gash in his side that was still healing.

"You should be more worried about yourself," Rin said coyly, waving away his words with her hand.

"Funny, I guess you won't mind it then if I tear you to pieces."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed in the near blackness of their bedroom, although it would be pitch black for a human, both he and Rin could see each other perfectly. Coiling his muscles and extending his claws, he pounced at her with lightning speed.

Rin yawned, almost as if watching him fly through the air in slow motion, and darted out of the way as his hands barely made contact with the bed.

Rin had been bound to the demon blood Inu Daiyokai had told her to bring to the 'demon' lair, of course now Rin knew that she had sent her to the home of a god hoping something unfortunate would happen, but when Rin figured out to dump the demon blood on her body before he killed her, she re-emerged as the same type of demon that the blood had come from.

A dog yokai, and a powerful one.

Too fast for human eyes, and almost Sesshomaru's as well, Rin tackled him, throwing him up against a wall and rocking the entirety of it. Having not used her full strength was the only thing that kept the wall from being destroyed.

Careful not to accidentally claw Sesshomaru, again, Rin tore through his remaining cloths having gleefully one their little game and hastily took him into her body.

Sesshomaru groaned, they were off the ground again as Rin lost her control in the sensations, her demon powers were manifesting one by one and each new one was surprising and intriguing to him. This time, it looked like she had unwittingly just discovered she could fly.

Or levitate at least.

Animalistic sounds escaped her mouth as she was brought to a peak, her fangs glistening in the slit of light coming from under the doorway as she opened her mouth and shouted Sesshomaru's name.

"Careful, don't transform on me again Rin, I am still healing from last night and you do not wish to have this pass time of ours confined to the outdoors alone again do you?" Sesshomaru warned as he smelled the power manifesting itself on her skin.

"I can't help it when that happens and you know it, ah!" Rin pulled him to her again and started moving her hips. "There, it's coming again, keep moving there."

Sesshomaru let her turn them in the air directly over their ped and be on top of him as she brought herself and him to their peaks.

Thunder rocked the manor.

"Shit," the profane word that Rin had learned not so long ago did not sound natural escaping her mouth. Forgetting what she was doing with her new fleeting attention span, she dropped Sesshomaru mid air, sending him falling a short distance into their bed.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru chided.

"I'm sorry!" She breathed as she lowered to him and landed next to him on the bed.

"I'm fine," he breathed, a sharp pain where his cut was as the stitches pulled uncomfortably.

"I need to get dressed before..." She stopped, hearing the little footsteps in the hallway.

"Mama!" A tiny voice cried from the hallway, and then a whimper as another ground shuddering thunder rolled over the house.

"Go to him before he starts crying," Sesshomaru groaned, falling backwards and putting one of his arms over his face. "But hurry back I won't be able to wait for you long."

"I love you." Rin smiled in the darkness and caught the hints of a smile playing at the edges of Sesshomaru's lips. Throwing a slip over her body, Rin rushed to the door and pulled it open, sighing in relief when the was faced with a two year old boy standing in the hallway, his face red and tears welling up in his eyes.

"Oh Inu Shou, my Inu Shou, how many times have I told you the thunder isn't bad." Rin scolded, but her voice carried no trace of anger or or ill feelings at all, the only thing in her tone was a deep adoration for her only child.

"I 'ow but," he sniffed, rubbing his eye with a chubby fist. "It's scary."

"Shou..." Sesshomaru's voice came from behind Rin as he walked into the light being cast from the hallway. He had managed to find a pair of pants that Rin hadn't already torn to shreds, much to Rin's disappointment, since she preferred it if he would be naked and in their bed all the time...

Her mind slipped away from her and her scent changed, just for a second before she remembered what was going on, clearing her throat she patted her son on the head, one of his white dog ears pressing into her palm.

"Come on, I'll light a fire and you may sleep in here." Sesshomaru told him, getting down to his level and looking him in the eyes. "On one condition, you have to start being a big boy and not cry every time it rains, men should never show their tears."

"I promise," Shou answered, nodding and looking very serious with his tear streaked face.

Rin shook her head smiling, of course with it being the rainy season this was the third time in a week he had promised the same thing, not like it was a bad thing though, having her baby next to her and being able to watch him sleep was one of the more enjoyable things in life to Rin.

It was a dead tie for watching Sesshomaru sleep, preferably naked, and being able to wake him up by- Sesshomaru cleared his throat as he smelled Rin's scent changing, wondering if she'd ever be able to control her new attention span. Rin blushed deeply and picked up her son into her arms, holding him close and setting his chin on her shoulder. Some of his long hair fell over her shoulder as she coo'd to him, rocking him in her arms, and it didn't take long for Shou to fall asleep there.


End file.
